An Unusual Awakening
by this.hearts.not.built.of.stone
Summary: Things are not always as they seem.The Malfoys cannot hide their true allegiances, or their heritage, now that The Dark Lord is after Draco.Of course, it's Harry who is the only one who can help. Turns out, he may just really be Draco's only one.Veela!fic
1. An Unusual Awakening

**author's note:** So this is my first fic. I've been dying to read new Harry/Draco fics with veela!draco, and I eventually decided to write one for lack of finding any. Maybe I'm the only one who still hangs on -_-* Oh well. But here are the first two chapters. I have a few more written but it's not finished, and I really just want to see if I should bother to continue. Feedback would be pretty cool. Constructive criticisms will not be ignored, but please, no flames. Oh, and characters may be OOC. This story is not according to most of cannon because hey, I like to play with my toys.

**warning!: **mature. not graphic or anything, but touches on things of a sexual nature. also, Slash!Male/Male love. Don't like it, don't read it.

**pairing:** Harry/Draco, but there are mentions of Ron/Hermione and Remus/Sirius. (Yes, Sirius is still alive!)

**disclaimer:** everything from Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Duh. Plus, I am making no monies from this! Don't Sue!

**Chapter One**

**An Unusual Awakening**

_I knew this was coming. I expected it, anticipated it even. But still, I hadn't thought it would be like this…_

_This_ _**hell**_.

And it was hell. A burning, aching hell that came as quick as lightning. But unlike the speedy flash of light, this hell was not fleeting. Not fading. No, this was a lasting hell that consumed him, hours now, without showing the faintest hint of an end.

This was his "Inheritance", his Awakening_._

Draco lay there in the darkness, twisted and tangled in the remnants of the bed curtains, trying to convince himself it would be over soon.

_Yes, soon it will stop. __**I**__ will stop. Stop writhing. Cringing. Screaming out in pain. _

_Soon, this piercing twinge in my chest will subside. These needle-like stings coursing through my every nerve will finally end. I won't endure what feels like every damn fiber of my being burning and tearing apart. Finally, then, I can sleep..._

But thinking of the coming relief was like telling himself Christmas was soon... while roasting in the heat of July. It _wasn't_ soon. Soon enough anyway! There would still be hours before the breaking light of dawn. It would end at dawn, yes, but it wouldn't be the end of everything. In fact, with the new day, he would only gain new problems.

He knew this.

As soon as the pain ends, sleep overcomes.

When finally awake again, the _longing_ begins.

_Thank God for my parents. _He thought as he tried to lie still.

They'd prepared him, telling him all that would happen. From the first night sweats, the need to find his mate, and everything in between. They gave him books, introduced him to organizations. Helped him through everything. They'd even taken him to the Quidditch World Cup just to see some like them. Hell, it's why his family were spies for the Order! The Malfoys are pureblood magical beings! And the Dark Lord liked that. Especially their Veela history.

His parents had told him the truth. Yes, at first they had sided with that snake. He was powerful, and offered them high places due to their names…and their nature. Soon after they had Draco though, right before Voldemort vanished, trying to kill _Potter,_ the couple knew they couldn't let their son be bound by this. The two had been lucky, both half veela - half wizard. Draco's eventual mate might not be. How would that fair with the maniac's plans? They didn't want to find out. Going to (of course) Dumbledore for assistance…ahem...protection…they'd both made and unbreakable vow. They would assist Dumbledore, serving as spies, in return for their family's protection, that including Draco's future mate.

They needed Dumbledore's help. He was in need of their services. It worked. Even though Veela were powerful, especially mixed with wizards, but there were just certain wizards who they could hold no candle to.

_Wizards like Harry Potter._ Draco mused to himself.

Bloody _Potter._

He had tried to say hi to him. Draco had known it was him in the robe shop all those years ago. He, of course, tried to impress Potter. The black haired boy had seemed insulted. Then again on the train, he tried to befriend him. Held out his bloody hand for Merlin's sake, and he rejected it!

_Aided and abetted by that weasel he calls a best friend. _

Of course, for appearances, Draco needed to act like he hated the Weasley boy, but the fact that he just disliked him makes it that much easier.

_But Potter…he plagues me. After all these years. Even now, I think of him. Look at me! I'm going through my damned inheritance, and still, I think of him. Stupid Potter. I want him to think of me like I do him. Every time I see him I just want to get under his skin. Annoy him, rile him, anything to just remind him of what he thinks he's better than. Him, and the little weasel, and Granger. Stupid, bloody Potter! I want to scream! Ugh! I can see him! His messy, black hair and jewel-green eyes. His full pink lips. ._

What? No! What was he saying? _Not _Harry Potter! Draco needed to focus on seeing his mate right now!

_I'm just starting the Lust, I think. Yes, the pain isn't so bad. It's actually fading! It must be morning!_

But Draco still felt a little incomplete...like he wanted something, but wasn't sure what it was that he wanted. He should be tired by now, though. It was supposed to be sleep before the Lust, wasn't it?

Lying there in bed, he wondered why he hadn't fallen asleep. It bothered him to know he missed a step, or that something hadn't gone to plan. This worried him to no end. He wanted to focus on it, discern the problem. Alas, there was something else, though, something much more worrisome, much more prevalent in his stream of thought.

Damn. Green. Eyes.

No matter how he tried to stay focused, tried to think of reasons for his skipped step, Draco could not keep the image of one certain bespectacled boy out of his mind. All he wanted was to find out why he hadn't slept!

_I'll have to ask Father when he wakes. Right now, I need to take a shower and get dressed. I'd never be caught dead looking so un-presentable._

**..*****..**

_There is nothing wrong with me. Just because I had a wet dream about...ugh…Malfoy ..doesn't make me crazy. It's just pent-up hormones or some...some evil spell the git is using to...to, uhh…ughh! But I'm not crazy! And it not my fault! It's his! And his eyes! And his arse! It's hardly my fault at all! I cannot help it if I'm under the influence of some dastardly curse and Draco's hot! When I get up, I'll just go and see Sirius, and I can stop thinking about bloody Dra…damnit!...Malfoy… and be about my day. There's so much to prepare for and I don't need my mind muddled by thoughts of ...__**him**__! _

It took all Harry had to rouse from bed and begin the day, which in all reality, had begun hours ago. Last night had been so crazy. He had been back at Number 4 Privet Drive for a few weeks, and he was thoroughly over it. Over his baby whale of a cousin, pathetic excuse for an Aunt, and the especially the always perfectly delightful Uncle Vernon. Ha! The same uncle who'd berated Harry earlier that day for not knowing it was going to rain. Who just a few minutes before, roared for him to get down the stairs and clean the dishes the family(of course, excluding Harry) had just eaten from. Harry was almost done, just washing a final glass out in the sink , when he had seen _something_ out the kitchen window. A closer look, and Harry's jaw dropped, stunned.

Without even an owl's notice, members of the Order had apparated in his backyard. Harry could see Tonks and the Weasley twins among them. He didn't stop to think be before he immediately snapped to action. Instantly, he drew his wand, running out the back door. Reaching Tonks first, he'd asked, his voice not strong nor even, but low enough to hide his fears,

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Nothing!" the purple-haired witch had cried. "We just figured you wanted out, you've been here long enough, anyway, and just wanted the extra security. Relax, Harry! All's fine, nothing's happened! I told them we should have warned you! Sent an owl, or something!" she said, sending a glare towards Mad Eye Moody, who just grumbled something about interceptions and vigilance. "Here, come, take my arm." The young woman offered, "You know where we're going. Don't worry. One of the others will collect your trunks."

Harry did as he was asked, though not too happily. He hated the sensation of apparating. But, it was over quick, and he was soon standing in front of the door to Number 12 Grimmauld place. When finally inside, he was instantly greeted by Sirius. Harry had known it must have been Sirius who'd campaigned for his retrieval. The man always had the best intentions.

It was such a normal night after that, though. Tonks had stayed, and so had the twins. A very late dinner was waiting for them and they'd all sat down to eat. Conversation and dessert went well together, and the group had hardly noticed the time go by as they laughed and reminisced. Completely normal, infact, until Tonks and the twins had departed , and Sirius had finally told him.

"There's another reason I'd brought you here tonight, Harry." His godfather had said to him. "There's a meeting… tomorrow, actually. It's going to be a right bit of information, but, don't worry, it's nothing terrible. Well, Dumbledore says it's good, anyway. Hell, it's one less secret kept from us. But, anyway, just try to remember that in…in this war, Harry… people are not always who they seem to be." With a last, knowing look, Sirius had ascended the stairs.

Harry just stood there for a few minutes, contemplating his godfather's words. He didn't have a clue what he could be talking about. He wasn't naïve, Harry knew that there were people who he couldn't trust, no matter whose side they said they were on. Shaking his head, he really tried to forget it all.

Of course, after that, Harry couldn't go to sleep. He went straight to the Living Room, deciding a good boring read would indulge his natural state of sleepiness. Grabbing one of the books from the far shelf, he'd walked over to his usual, green chaise and plopped down. Opening the first page, he sighed slightly, thinking of how proud Hermione would be if she could see him right now, despite his indolent intentions. Reading some random fact about the Goblin Rebellions was the last thing he could remember.

Well, until now.

Yes, now he remembered his dream, and where he was. How he'd gotten to his bedroom was beyond him, but he really didn't care. The whole Order would be here in a few minutes, and he needed to at least look presentable. Harry got dressed and tried to fix himself nice, looking at his reflection in the large mirror. He was just so thin! Famished-like! How could the Boy-Who-Lived save the world when he looked like the Boy-Who-Starved?

With a resigned sigh, Harry headed out the bedroom door.

On the way down to the Dining Room, voices Harry could only recognize, not put a face to, came drifting up the stairs. They seemed so familiar, but so different at the same time. The tone was different, Harry noted as he came to the bottom of the staircase. Standing there a moment, his ears perked at the familiar sound of his very disgruntled godfather. Harry could now hear every word.

"Don't you dare try to tell me about heritage! Believe me when I say its one thing I could _never_ forget! Oh, didn't think I know about you, eh? Of course I knew! And, you! Cousin Cissy! We are _blood,_ of course I knew about _you_!"

_Cousin Cissy? But...that must be.. Narcissa?_

Perplexed, Harry continued listening.

"Don't give me that tone cousin! I have never wronged you! I had always stood up for you! You should keep your promises well! Remember, Sirius? The day I had saved you from Grandmum Irma? She was going to hex you to high hell! And, me! I had lied for you! Told her it was me that had transfigured her precious vases into cheap plastic! The same day you swore to _always_ protect me and my kin? You-"

Harry couldn't continue listening. What the hell was going on? Why were the _Malfoys_ of all people doing in his home? Invited in? _Not _flinging dark curses and destroying lives, laughing evilly as they skipped away?

Harry knew the answer. He was still asleep! He must be! He was dreaming, of course! As soon as he walked into the Dining Room it would all fade away, just like all his other dreams about…well, a _certain_ Malfoy, anyway.

With renewed resolve, Harry didn't stop to listen to all the incensed yelling he was walking into. He pushed the doors open with a resounding BANG! The whole room turned, instantly silenced, to see.

Harry just stood there. He couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. He had expected to be waking up right now all panicky, and sweaty, but in his bed like he always had before. But, no… this was real. There really was two Malfoys sitting graciously across the table from a ruffled looking Sirius and a twinkling-eyed Dumbledore. Harry was now thoroughly confused. His throat was so dry, he tried to say something - anything, but

Dumbledore was quickly at his rescue.

"Harry, my boy! You look well! " the old man smiled at him. "Don't be alarmed by your guests tonight-" Sirius coughed violently at the word "guests", quickly being stemmed by a stern eye from the Headmaster-"as they have been imperative allies, longer than I have let anyone be aware. Out of necessity, of course," Dumbledore added casually at the end, sounding as if had never been of simplest explanations.

Harry looked up at his Headmaster, his utter disbelief showing clearly on his face. With not even a nod, a wink from the older man, Harry turned to his godfather.

"Sirius?" Harry looked to the man for an answer. Sirius could only look back at him with a "sadly-its-true" kind of look.

Anger swept over Harry. He couldn't believe, yet alone understand, why in Merlin's-silk-robes were the _Malfoys_ in his Dining Room! They were _what_? Allies? How could this be? And why were Molly and Arthur Weasley sitting beside the two Death Eaters, like they were old-time pals and not the sworn enemies that they were?

Staring straight towards Lucius, he found none of the familiar. No glint in his eye, no scowl or even a curled lip to be found. Harry noticed, though, the furrow of his brow and the slight bags under his eyes. He looked so tired, so _worried._

_If Ron knew about this, he would flip! He'd never believe it! Ha! I'd love to see his face__-_

It was at that moment, the doors flew open once again, this time bringing in one flushed and flabbergasted red head and one blushing, windblown brunette. The two instantly composed themselves, offering quick nods to their fellow members, and quickly making a bee-line for Harry.

Hermione was first to get there.

"Harry!" she squealed as her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace. " You look wonderful! Much better than last time! How are your studies? Keeping up, yes?" The bright eyed girl gushed.

"Hey, give him a minute to breathe, 'Mione!" Ron joked to his girlfriend. "Harry, mate! How ya getting on?" The tall, lanky teen held out his hand, shaking Harry's thoroughly.

"Good, Ron! Considering.." Harry smiled to him, indicating the two seated Malfoys. Neither of them had noticed this though, as they were again in a heated debate with Sirius.

"Yeah, blimey, I know! Who'd have thought? The ferret face's parents were spies for the Order! This will really be sweet revenge on that little-" Ron had fervently began, before being interrupted by Hermione

"You will NOT use this information to fight with Draco! You know now why he was such a prat all this time, and still, you find you must continue this childish school boy rivalry! And don't you try to cry Slytherin, because you know that we, of all people, have to promote inter-house unity! Ronald Weasley, you are a prefect!"

Ron just stood there, grinning sheepishly. He knew better then to look to Harry for help. Hermione would hear none of it from either of them. Harry felt a pang in his chest at knowing, yet again, everyone had known this before him. Curious, though, about what they had said, Harry asked,

"What do you mean, 'Mione? Why ferret-, sorry, _Draco_, was such a git towards us?"

"Well, Harry-" Hermione started, but this time, she was interrupted by Ron.

"They were spies, mate! They had to pretend to hate you, and us, and all muggleborns, or else old Voldy wouldn't have let them into his inner circle once he'd come back. And, well, Dumbledore had told us they couldn't risk being found out, or else the Headmaster would lose out on what information Snape can't even get. Apparently, the whole family's been risking their lives since before you were born."

Harry didn't get it.

_What about second year? And the Diary?_

He had to ask.

"Well, did Lucius explain why he put Tom Riddle's diary in Ginny's cauldron? He was trying to kill her!"

Hermione was the first to jump-

"He was trying to give it to Ron's dad, Arthur! He didn't want to be seen handing it to him though, and thought if he slipped it in her cauldron, she'd automatically be a "good little Gryffindor" as he put it, and give it to Arthur, or even Dumbledore. He never expected it to...to...you know..." She trailed off at the end, everyone remembering what exactly had happened that year..

"Okay, well.. I don't know then!" Harry said, at his wits end. "I should just trust

Dumbledore, I suppose, but how could I ever get along with them, yet alone Draco Malfoy! Of all people to come to the side of the Light!" He blurted out, quite exasperated.

Ron shot him a look like, "Sorry mate, I know it sucks quaffle", while Hermione gave him her best sympathy face. The young girl then gave Harry quick hug, patting him on the back a little.

Harry thanked his stars he had such great friends. Surprised as he was at both of their quick acceptance, he knew he should try to be more like them, more trusting of the allied family, yet he just couldn't shake the feeling they had ulterior motives for their generous assistance. Busy pondering this, Harry instantly jolted when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was, he smiled.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, hugging the man. He hadn't been able to when he first walked in, and his godfather always gave the best hugs. Sirius hugged him back, somewhat retrained. Harry's smile quickly faded.

"Harry, I must speak with you. Alone, please." Sirius' voice was solemn, and stern, but not unkind. The man's gentle face was drained, heavy with what Harry thought was a mix of worry and helplessness.

Deeply concerned, Harry only nodded.

_What could he want to tell me?_ Harry questioned himself as he followed his godfather into the small sitting room, sliding the doors closed behind them. Harry took a seat by the fireplace, and Sirius stood at the mantle. The older man looked tired and brooding. As if he didn't know where to begin.

"Harry, you know that Narcissa Malfoy is my cousin, correct?" He asked the younger boy.

"Yes, I've seen the family tree...is that why they are here? Why they are with the Order?" Harry answered with another question. Harry suddenly felt it best not to mention his dreams of a certain Malfoy to his godfather. Not right now..

Sirius looked at him and scoffed. "No, no..." He said laughing slightly. "Ahh...let's say they are only on whatever side is the winning side, in order to keep their son, Draco, safe. Now, they aren't as soulless as I paint them, Harry-" the man gave him a serious look-"family is of utmost importance to them, that is why they had be so tempted by the dark, the status and stability it offered. But you should know.. a Malfoy always keeps his word. But, I digress, Harry. What I need to tell you, is that...they must live here now. Draco must, anyway, for his safety. Voldemort has found certain..attributes about the young Malfoy _appealing_" Sirius visibly shuddered. "..and has asked Lucius to hand him over. Now, Lucius will not, of course, do that, so he has told Voldemort the boy had run away. Really, he is at the family manor right now, recuperating, but ..he will need to be brought here until school starts. We wanted to inform you of his coming, knowing your past with the boy."

Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't stand the thought of _Draco Malfoy_ living with him until September! But how could he let him fall into the hands of the Dark Lord? Why must he live _here_ of all places?

_It's the safest place he could be._His mind told him. _Would you deny him that safety?_

_No__.._Harry answered himself.

_Then tell them Malfoy can stay. You're not twelve anymore, put this rivalry behind you._

Harry hated it when his mind started to sound like Hermione. Then, he knew, the voice was right.

Sighing, he looked at his godfather. Is this what he had been nervous about? Why he had looked so defeated? Harry thought the man must have argued for hours by the look of his drawn face. Sirius always looked out for what Harry would want. Harry would have to make it seem as if he was more put-off by this whole situation than he really was. He couldn't let his godfather think it was all for naught. On the outside, he had to let Sirius think he was a very unhappy, but willing- and, on the inside, Harry felt like he might just explode with the news.

_Draco Malfoy would be living with me. There was a chance I could catch him, barely in a towel, just after showering…_

No! Harry had to push the thought from his mind. Thinking back to last things Sirius had said, it hit him like a smack to the face.

"Wait, what do you mean, recuperating?" he asked.

"Well, Harry..in pureblooded families like the Malfoys..like the Blacks..there were some very powerful magical beings thrown into the ancestry. Veela, to be precise. Many years ago it was considered the ultimate honor to be chosen as a mate, or to have the veela blood in the family. It still is to those who know. Well, Harry, those dominant traits can carry through to future generations, giving the recipient much stronger magic, and..other gifts, as well. Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, they are all half Veela. Lucius and Narcissa are bonded, and they are..unusable, so to speak, to Voldemort. Draco, however, is just now recuperating from his Awakening. The Dark Lord wants him, and he is very...well, very vulnerable right now..and that is why he needs to be guarded. Here." Sirius explained.

"Oh, " Harry stated dumbly, still going over everything in his head. "I guess, yes, it's certainly okay for him to stay here. I'm not really pleased with thing whole thing, though, so you'd best let the others know. Well, no… they know my general disposition towards the prat, I'm sure their expecting something. Ughh …so, well…when will Malfoy be arriving?"

"This afternoon, actually. Sorry to spring this on you so quick, Harry-" Sirius started, but couldn't quite finish.

" S'okay, Siri, don't worry. We should get back out there, before Mrs. Weasley comes looking for us." Harry told him, trying to end the conversation before it steered anywhere near anything else Draco related.

"You are definitely right, my boy, I do not want an upset Molly Weasley after us!" Sirius replied chuckling, and the pair both started for the Dining Room.

**..*****..**

Draco Malfoy walked, pacing back and forth, in the Den of his family's manor. He was furious, absolutely furious, that his parents had left before he could find them. All he had found when he made his way to the breakfast table was the usual food made by the house elves, and an envelope. Inside, a short, white parchment with ornate, elegant script told him of his parents' intentions, but not their whereabouts, or how long the couple might be gone. Draco wondered why, on all days, would they choose to be doing business when they should have been home? He had so many questions about what had happened between last night and this morning, and they were nowhere to be found!

_They should have been waiting for me to wake! To be there, to help me!_ Draco complained to himself.

As soon as he had thought it though, a crackling burned in the fireplace, green with what Draco knew was the Floo. All he needed to see was the paleness of his parents' hair, and he immediately set into a tirade.

"HOW could you even think to leave the morning after my Awakening! I have been waiting for hours! Do you know what happened to me?" Draco cried out.

Instantly, he was wrapped up in Narcissa arms. "Shh," the woman comforted him. "We need to make arrangements, dear, for you! You know what the Dark Lord wants with you! And what do you mean? What happened to you?" the woman fussed over him.

Lucius tried to hide his smile at the tenderness his wife always showed their son.

Reminding himself of the task at hand, and looked to Draco, waiting for his response.

"Mother, I haven't slept! I feel it, I feel the _longing_, but I haven't slept at all! I've gone and went straight to the Lust!" Draco cried, doing his best not to sound like a whiny child. But he was confused, and his family understood .

"Draco, are you sure?" His father asked him, giving a knowing look to his wife.

"Yes! Of course! And I'm not tired now, either!" the young blond retorted.

Narcissa hugged her son again, all the while looking intently at her husband.

Both of them knew what this meant. Why hadn't they thought to mention it to their son earlier? Well, neither had expected this! It not appearing in either family for centuries now!

"Draco, darling, do not fret" Narcissa's lulling voice consoled him. "This is such _wonderful_ news. _Wonderful!_" she smiled excitedly.

"What you mother means to say, Draco, is that this is rare, and yes, extremely good news! There hasn't been a powerful Veela descendant like you since..well..I'd actually have to look that up! We had never told you of the rarest form, we didn't think for a moment you would be a Royal Veela! None had even been recorded in either of _our_ families for centuries! Believe me Draco, this is something to celebrate. Your power will be almost unfathomable!" Lucius quipped with a smile. "Quite an unusual Awakening to say the least!" the older Malfoy said to himself as he was leaving the room.

Draco watched his father walk out, looking much happier than he thought he had ever seen the man. Turning to his mother, he remembered what she had said first. They had made arrangements for him to stay somewhere. Draco just had to ask.

"Mother, where is it I will be staying then? And..do they..do they know of my..condition?"

"Yes, darling, they know. And as much as you may fight it..you will be staying with Harry Potter." The woman answered him simply. With that, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and started for the door. "Do go pack, dear, clothes, and all your school things, too. You'll be going directly to Hogwarts when semester begins. Oh, and dear, do try to be on your best behavior, you are still a Malfoy, you must act like one."

Draco turned, coming to his senses to respond, but Narcissa was gone.

_Be on my best behavior.. Ha! Having to live with the Golden Boy? I don't think so! I do believe I will make my stay there as comfortable as possible..for myself that is. How in the world did I end up like this? It just had to be Potter, huh? Stupid Golden Boy. At least I'll be well protected. Not to mention..the wickedly hot arse of a certain green eyed Gryffindor to keep me entertained.._

Trying to push that last little snippet out of his thought, Draco headed to his rooms to gather his things. He knew his parents would expect him back in the Den shortly, and rushed to get his trunks in order.

When he finally had all he thought he could need, the young blonde minimized his things, put them into his robe pockets, and headed back for the Den. Upon entering, he saw his parents were already waiting for him. Draco was confused though, at their faces. His parents looked almost sad, like he hadn't ever seen them.

"Draco, son," his father was the first to speak. "We cannot join you in living there. The Dark Lord must believe you ran away, and it would be highly suspicious if we happened to disappear now, too, and I cannot risk exposing us. I have gathered all the information available about Royal Veela, as I know you must be interested. I've shrunk the trunk they're in, here, take it-" the older man said, pushing a small figurine into the boy's palm, " and remember, we will visit often. I love you son, I'm sorry it has come to this." Lucius had tears in his eyes. He felt like he had somehow failed his son. Failed to keep him safe.

Narcissa, noticing her husband's unrest, pulled her two boys into a tight hug. She held them both, waiting for the uneasy auras they were casting to dispel. Once satisfied, she gave her son a little peck on the cheek, pushing him into the hearth.

"Oh I almost forgot!" she said, slipping a paper into her son's open hand. Grabbing the elegant pot off the mantle, she opened it, throwing some floo powder at his feet

Draco stared down at the paper.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place?" Draco read aloud, more a question than anything.

Instantly, the green fire flickered, engulfing him, and he was gone.


	2. You're Sure, Then?

***See chapter 1 for info/disclaimer***

**Chapter Two**

**You're Sure, Then?**

As soon as Draco opened his eyes, he knew something was off. He knew where he was, he recognized it from the old wizarding photos of his mom and her cousins. Not one thing in the living room had really changed all that much from the pictures. Well, other than that family tree. Draco noticed the burn marks, knowing what they meant. They hadn't been like that in the photos, though.

No, something else was off. Yes, he knew this was Sirius Black's home. He knew who would be waiting for him there, but still, something there wasn't..well.._supposed _to be there. What was it? Draco stepped out of the fireplace warily. No one seemed to be about. Spontaneously, behind him, the fireplace collapsed into itself, magically, naturally, and Draco wondered how in the hell was he supposed to get back if something was amiss? His eyes searched for an escape route. A door to the left, and another, straight ahead. Sighing,

Draco took a moment to breathe in.

That was it! What was _there._

_The __**scent**__! What is that glorious smell?_

It was like nothing Draco had ever experienced, unlike anything he could describe_. _

_Like the sweetest, mossy, fruity flower musk..something! Gods, it's so wonderful, I can hardly think!_

Draco eyed his surroundings. The Living Room was lined with shelves and riddled with chairs and couches. It was everywhere, though. That perfect scent was all over everything in the room, and it was driving him insane! What could smell so magnificent that all he wanted to do was bury his face into it forever?

Then, to his right,

Green.

Dark, luscious emerald green, just the color of a certain someone's eyes, caught the attention of the young blonde. It was a chair. A chaise, actually, with cushions so thick it looked as if you'd get lost in them. The urge to run, full speed, _into_ that chaise, consumed Draco. He tried to fight it, asking himself why in Merlin's floating balls did he want that stupid of piece furniture?

_It's a bloody cushion for Circe's sake! Ugh! But I __**need**__ it!_

That was the last coherent thought he had before flinging himself upon said fixture.

The soft, silken upholstery yielded to his weight, and Draco liked the feeling of sinking in. The heavy, satisfyingly sweet scent invaded his senses, igniting every cell with more pleasure, more _need_. Draco wanted nothing more than MORE of this, and what or whoever was its owner. Draco inhaled once again, reveling in the wave of delight that it gave.

_Wait!_ He tried to think._ Something's...I should know something…Remember, damnit! What this is supposed to mean-_

"Draco?" came a small voice to his right. "Are you...alright?"

"Granger!" Draco almost cried as he scrambled to stand up to face her.

_When did she come in? Gods, how long was she there? Ahh! She saw everything!_

Draco tried to stop the blood from rushing to his reddening cheeks.

_I'm actually relieved it's the mud- er..muggle-born..Gods! She was never a __**mudblood **__to begin with, not inside here, anyway. Only out there, where you had to say those things! Even then, she really wasn't…_

The young blonde tried to shake the thoughts right out of his head. She was standing right in front of him, expecting an answer, not just her name.

"I, uh.. I'm fine-" He started.

"Were.."she interrupted, then pulled back for a moment. Taking a breath, Hermione continued,

"Were you…crying?" she whispered the last part, hoping to high hippogriffs she didn't come off as teasing.

The wiser-than-her-years witch was concerned for her Slytherin ally (she wouldn't dare call him friend..) and she knew he was going through his Veela Awakening. She knew that he was probably terrified, for a million reasons, and her heart broke for him.

If Ron could see her that moment, _caring_ for the emotional -yet alone the physical- well-being of Draco-flipping-MALFOY! Well, let's just say she'd be in for another bout with him over her I'd-Cry-For-a-Garden-Gnome emotions, as Ron so often liked to label it. Hermione thanked her lucky stars that's the hot-headed keeper was nowhere around.

"No! I wasn't crying!" Draco protested truthfully, though he did snidely drawn out the last word as if saying it was even beneath him. Hey, despite all he did live as a lie, he was still, of course, a Malfoy.

Hermione smiled, and laughed even. The girl knew what he had meant. He was not actually being malicious. It was all wit, actually.

At this, Draco smiled too. Draco looked right at the young witch's face and laughed _with_ her.

_Ha! Who'd have known I could share a connecting..moment..with Granger! Ha!_

"Well, what _were_ you doing, Malfoy?" the girl asked, still smiling, "You looked as though you were burrowing your way into Harry's chaise!"

"Harry's? What? God! That's Potter's?" Draco was frantic!

_.Potter's. No. No. No. NO!_

"Yeah, this is his favorite place. That chaise, especially. He reads there..he..well he sits there sometimes, he says he's _thinking_, but I noticed sometimes he even sleeps there! I think, when he has bad dreams.." Hermione had started with such enthusiasm. It had lasted, too, all the way up to the part about the dreams. Then the girl had trailed off, seeming so far away.

Draco just looked down, not wanting to pressure the girl for more details, or, at that, let her know that he was interested in these dreams. Draco himself wasn't sure why he was compelled to learn more, and he certainly wasn't going to share it with her! Even if they'd had their...moment...it wasn't like Draco was about to trust her.

Or, vice versa.

Hermione knew she had said a little too much, but, thank god, not _too_ too much. Trying to recover, she spoke again,

"Well, you never answered my question, what was it you were doing?"

"I..well.." Draco tried to stall. He Failed. Horribly.

"I was smelling..the chaise." Draco offered, trying to make it sound like a very common thing to do.

Hermione tried to bite back a laugh. "You what?" she got out through stifled giggles.

"I was-smelling-the-bloody-chaise-okay" Draco hurriedly pushed from his mouth.

Then, it struck her.

"Wait..you..oh. Malfoy…really?" The young girl's voice sounded so..empathetic..as if she felt so sorry for him. "You're…you're sure then?" she added, watching all the color drain from blonde boy's face.

Draco only hung his head and sighed. He had been trying not to think about it. Just register it.

Keep going.

It was just a fact and that was all.

Nope. Nothing at all like the huge, impossible dilemma it actually was.

"You..you realize that means he's.." Hermione could hardly go on.

"Yes!" Draco spat, frustrated. "Yes, I realize my mate is.._him.._God, I know there is nothing I can do, either! I know he hates me! Just as much as I pretended to hate him, if not more!" Draco couldn't contain himself. He. Was. A. MESS.

"Everything I did to him! And now, what am I to do! Waltz up to him? Say good afternoon! Got a surprise for you! I'm a Veela, you're my mate! Would you like that-"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"Yes, exactly!" Malfoy said, a little breathless. The girl's face was still stricken.

"Hey Hermione! I was just about to check if he'd gotten here yet. Hello, Malfoy."

That voice.

_No. _No_.._

Draco couldn't move.

He smelled it. More intense than before.

Fresh.

Inviting.

Right _there._

_NO! Why did he have to come right then! He knows, God! No! He knows.._

"Hello, Potter.." Draco could hardly speak. It took all his will not to turn around to see the boy who had greeted him.

_I can't trust what I might do, I__** cannot**__ get too close!_

"Hey..so…well, I just wanted to say you know, no bad blood between us, okay? I know we've never been friends-"

"We still aren't, Potter-" Draco threw at him. God, he felt trapped! He didn't mean to talk to Harry that way, but what else was he to do? He had meant it more along the lines of I'm bitter because we still aren't friends! kind of way. But he couldn't let Harry find that out.

Hermione just stood there, mouth agape. She couldn't believe it! Harry James Potter had soo gotten under

Malfoy's skin. Right away! And it was enough that for the young pureblood to forget his high-status etiquette.

"Err..well, I wasn't saying we _were_, Malfoy. If you hadn't rudely interrupted me, I'd have gotten to the part where I say ' For the sake of compromise, let's not kill each other', but it seems like you'd rather be belligerent! Really, Malfoy! What have I ever done to you that you didn't rightly deserve, or start first!" Harry yelled at him, confusion and offence written clearly on his face.

"Madam Malkins." Draco said lowly, stubbornly, still refusing to turn around and face the Gryffindor.

Draco looked up to Hermione, though, his own features awash with bitter embarrassment.

Quickly, he looked back to the floor.

Hermione wondered what the hell was going on. She had never seen Harry in the robe shop with Malfoy before. While Draco's head was still hanging, Hermione shot Harry a "You-Will-Most-Certainly-Tell-Me-Later!" look. She knew this was an extremely uncomfortable moment for Malfoy and she didn't want to make it any worse.

"Well, boys, I have studies I am missing! And you two need to have a little chat, clear the air, you know? Harry, you should show Malfoy his room. I'll check on you boys before dinner. And DON'T! burn the house down, OR explode it for that matter! People are still inside. Play nice!" Hermione chided the two and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Malfoy," the girl turned to him, smiling, "I liked our lil chat, huh? Not all mudbloods are useless filth, you know! I won't say anything, but I'm here, if you need any help with that." Hermione gave the boy one last look before she left, just catching a glimpse of the smirk that had grown from his lips.

"So, _Malfoy_, what do you mean Madam Malkins? From what I remember, we were 11, you were a supercilious little prat, yes, supercilious –hey-don't give me that look! Cocky little ponce, being a little braggart, to me of all people! The boy-who'd-lived-to-know-nothing-about-magic! AND you kept looking at me like I was beneath you or something! So how is that my wrong?" Harry suddenly sprung on him once Hermione had closed the door.

Draco actually wished she'd stayed now.

But then, something inside him caught fire.

He was in Harry's face so fast he couldn't have apparated there any quicker.

"Exactly! I was 11! I was...showing off." Draco had shot back, and in that same second, regretted it, trying to stop it from slipping out just at the end. He stepped back, trying to regain his control.

_Damnit! Step back, just don't breathe in.._

The blonde haired boy did just that. He rolled back on his heels, letting it make him falter, so it wouldn't look like he had _purposely_ backed down. Draco had never stepped down to Potter, he wouldn't…

Well ,he wouldn't let him _know_, anyway.

"Ha! Really? Ickle Malfoy was trying to seem cool? Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

Draco was already at the door.

"You're taking me to my room! Now! I am not going to stand there and argue with you! Like we're 11 all over again, okay!" the blonde boy shouted. He was desperately trying to keep from gasping at the pain rising in his chest.

"I'll take you when I'm ready!" Harry shouted right back.

"_You_ may still be 11, Potter, but I've grown up. I haven't done a thing wrong to you since last term, AND since coming here, I've even been nice to Granger! Me! Haven't called her one foul thing since I haven't…had to, okay! So just show me the room and leave me alone!" Draco stated, exasperated by the end. He wasn't even yelling anymore.

"I'm NOT 11, Malfoy! But you're not going to order me around either! You're _mad_ you're not getting what you want!" Harry, though, was still yelling.

"Arrghhh!" Malfoy hollered, turning away from Harry. Quickly, and only in a whisper, he cast a silencing charm over the room. It was simple, but perfect. He knew how to cast it _without _drawing his wand and it would diffuse any loud voices.

When he turned back to Harry, his eyes were calm and cold. It was taking everything he had to remain sensible, and he thanked Merlin he had grown up a Malfoy. Despite, well, _everything._

Then, he heard it.

It was a very distinct snicker.

Without thinking, Draco snatched his wand from its holster. Anger had usurped his mind.

_How dare he laugh at me! He can't challenge me! I am the dominant! Play games, will he?_

"Everte Statum!" Draco shouted, hexing the still snickering Gryffindor. He regretted it immediately, the feeling of pressure in his head exploding with an unendurable pain.

"Ahhh!" Harry bellowed, doubling over. "God, like getting hit with a frying pan! What the hell was that Malfoy! _" _Instantly, his wand was drawn, casting a hurling hex at the blonde haired had tried to dodge it, but it caught him right on his side, throwing him back. He hit the wall and just stayed there. He could feel his body crumpling to the floor, and cursed himself for not having the strength to get up.

_God, I'm still weak from last night. Though it was unusually powerful for such a simple hex.._

"Damnit! Malfoy! Molly'll have heard that!" Harry spat at him, "She'll have both our heads!"

"No, Potter, she didn't hear it. I charmed the room."

"What? When did you-?"

"When you started yelling. I didn't want Hermione to hear you." Draco replied, before Harry could finish. He was so weak he didn't even try to lie.

"But, you didn't have your wand! And, why are you still just lying there?" Harry said accusingly. The dark-haired Gryffindor was giving him an scrutinizing look, his eyes narrowed but questioning, all the same.

"Well, if you must know, for _some_ spells, I don't need a wand. AND, I'm still lying here because I can't.. get up.." Draco retorted. He still wasn't up to trying to think of a defense right now, and Harry's scent was taunting him, just hanging in the air.

"Really?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up. "I mean..well..Let me help you, then" He continued, hoisting Draco up. He helped guide the pale boy to the chaise.

_Damn! Not the chaise! Ugh! Wow..his eyes are amazing. He smells so wonderful, gods… What? No! Stop!_

Draco knew he couldn't keep this up. He felt fidgety. His veela was killing him inside, and the scent of the other boy was driving him mad.

He went rigid though, as soon as said boy plopped down next to him. Draco waited for him to say something, but the other boy just sat there, apparently fascinated with the grain of the wooden floors.

"I'll make a deal with you," Draco suddenly bust out.

Harry had eyed him warily. "What kind of deal?" he'd asked hesitantly.

"I will not impose on you, ask you for anything," Draco state diplomatically. "I'll be nice to the weasel, since I'd also like to keep Granger on my good side, and I won't say one thing to you, if you would just show me my room, and leave me be."

Draco regretted his words the moment he saw the look on Harry's face and suffered the silence that accompanied it. He'd meant to say that he wanted to be civil, eventually be friends, but Harry was looking at him, the distrust clearly showing on his face, and Draco panicked. How could he even ask the boy wonder to be his friend...eventually? Berating himself silently, Draco's breath hitched when the Harry finally spoke.

"That's all…huh. Hard to believe, that is. But… yes, okay, Malfoy, I'll take your deal. Break it, though, and you know you owe me." Harry sounded quite devious with the last bit, a smirk coming cross his lips.

Draco wanted to die. That sexy little mischievous grin was just divine on Harry.

"To my room then." Draco rushed to get up.

"Slow down, I'll help you-"Harry tried.

"No- no, I'm fine..just show me the way to the room." Draco cut in, desperately trying to get a safer distance away from the one who made his senses light up like fireworks in the night. He looked at Harry nervously, hoping he hadn't given anything away.

Harry gave him a look, but quickly nodded and led the other boy out the door.

Together, the two climbed the staircase, albeit with Draco straining to keep pace. Neither boy spoke a word. A few flights in, the young blonde was becoming winded. He hoped he wouldn't be at the top, and sighed gratefully when Harry got off the next landing. Walking down the hallway a bit, Harry pointed to the door at the end on the right.

"That's yours. I'm next to you, and Ron and Hermione are across the hall from me." Harry told him.

"Thank you Potter." was all Draco said as he walked to his room.

"Oh, uh, dinner's at 6:30. You've got a few hours if you-"

"Thanks, see you then." Draco said curtly and disappeared into his room.

Once inside, he flung himself on the bed. Face down, the boy rummaged through his pockets, taking his minimized trunks and throwing them to the floor. Grabbing his wand, he placed it under the closest pillow. Draco kept his hand right there, though, for he always held his wand close. With a huff, he tried to move up on the bed, but only managed to slide himself and inch or two. He was tired, absolutely drained after using all the strength he had trying not to leap upon the unknowing Gryffindor.

_He looked good tonight. His eyes, they lit up when he found out I could do wandless magic. Maybe I can use that, though, to get him to talk to me…offer him lessons…He so wants to do it. I can tell. By his eyes._

…_Ahhh! Damnit! No! I won't scheme him into anything! Damnit!_

Burying his head into the covers, the blonde didn't care that the sheets were _plain _cotton. He didn't wonder what horribly low thread count they were made of. Or, even why there was only two pillows on this tiny bed.

Draco Malfoy didn't care.

All the boy wanted was to close his eyes and drift mercifully to sleep. To where it was dark, so dark he wouldn't see the images running through his own consciousness. Unconscious, unaware, un-_dreaming_. That is where Draco Malfoy wanted to be.

Un-thinking of Harry Potter.

Unfortunately for him though, it was far from where he was. His eyes were shut and his body still. He tried breathing slowly, evenly. He tried thinking of quidditch stats, and of last year's Potions essays. Draco tried to think of _anything_ besides those damn green eyes, but it's the only thing he thought of as sleep overtook him.


	3. She Was Always The Smart One

**author's note****: **First I'd like to say thank you for the reviews! For my special first reviewers, I have a little more for you guys below. Second, I'd like to note this fic is not beta'd. I'm scared of betas! O_o So I apologize if it is not perfectly spelled and grammarized, (yes I know that's not a word…) Or if it doesn't flow right. If its really that bad, please let me know, I will brave my fear and search for a beta. Lastly, I'm only a few chapters ahead of you writing this, so I won't be posting another chapter for at least a week! I know, I'm cruel. Just bask in the knowledge that this will be a long fic, of epic(like..) proportions! Yay! The boys will be around for a while. So…yeah…enjoy!

**disclaimer:** see 1st chapter if you don't already know who Harry Potter belongs to. If you must refer to the 1st chapter…why the hell are you here? And where on earth have you _been_?

**bluetoads: **For being my FIRST EVER REVIEW! I put a line just for you into chapter 3. It's about how he let them off easy. I like to believe my Harry is attempting to be mature about all the secrecy, if only for the Order's sake. Of course he hates it, but he sees how the war makes people do things they don't really want to. I'm trying also, to keep his friends close, because he's going to need them! Dun-dun-dun!

*smirking like I know something you don't! because I do! bwhahaha!*

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind:** I hope you stay tuned! I hope I entertain!

**Kellie Marie: **I hope this is soon enough! The next wont be for a week though! I'z sowwy..

**princesstinkerbell45:** Things will be angsty for a while! Sorry, I live for the angst! But you'll have to keep reading to find out all the awesomeness I have in store!

Thank you all for reviewing! My firsties, I will love you forevaahh! (circumstantially, of course, flame me and you are DEAD TO ME! DEAD YOU HEAR! !O_O! ) 3 MUAHHZZ! XOXO

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

**She Was Always the Smart One**

Harry stood there, looking at the door that had just been just (rather loudly) slammed in his face.

He had planned to show Malfoy where the good linens and extra pillows were, not wanting to hear about the "peasant quarters" the young blonde was sure to gripe about later. With a sneer for no one to see, he turned and stormed across the hall to Ron and Hermione's room.

_Ahh! I should always knock! Damnit!_

"Harry! Oh! Done talking with Malfoy, yeah?" Hermione practically squealed, pulling herself off of one Ronald Weasley.

The red-faced Ron rose off from the couch too, barely attempting to straighten his shirt.

"Why were you talking to Malfoy?" The freckled boy asked, confused.

"Showed him his room is all. Well, we also discussed him not being a prat and leaving us alone. And we'll leave him alone too, you guys. Yes, Ron, you especially. We don't have to like him, just don't provoke him." Harry told the two of them, but really, mostly Ron.

"Besides- he's on our side anyway, Ron. No need to invoke past incidents! Dumbledore told us, we need to-"Hermione started to say.

"Yeah, yeah, house unity, blah, blah, blah. I _know._" Ron retorted. "But I'm not going out of my way to be _nice_ to him, okay?"

"Ha! I wouldn't expect anything less." Harry laughed at his best friend.

"Well, it's not like you'll run into him much." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, curious.

"He's just gone through his Awakening, you dolts, why else would they bring him here now, and not before? Voldemort wants him for something and I'd say it's got a lot to do with that Awakening. He needs to stay here now because he's so weak, and susceptible in this state. Well, until he finds his mate…But, um...until then you probably won't run into him. He won't eat much, or move much, for that matter. Unless it's searching for said mate. But I don't think he'll do much searching..."The brunette trailed off. She hadn't meant to say that much..

"Ha! Voldy wants to mate with him!" Ron burst out, laughing hysterically.

Harry for some reason, was very upset with this statement.

_No. He won't ever get him. He can't have him!_

"Enough, Ron." Harry told his friend, just wanting that line of conversation to stay very far away. "Well, Hermione, what else about this veela stuff should we know? Is he gonna freak out or something?"

"That's a good question, actually. There's no way to tell. I don't know what kind he is. Dominant, or submissive? Common, or, quite the stretch here, Royal? If he's a submissive, either way he probably won't lash out, physically, anyway. If he's a dominant, he might get...uh, pushy…but it's usually only when someone or something is keeping them from, or hurting, their mate. But there's a lot else to know Harry, and it's different for each kind." She explained.

"Well, can't we just-" Harry started to ask.

"What? Ask him? Ha! You think he would indulge us with that information? He may be on our side but still, it's Draco Malfoy. He's not telling anyone anything unless he deems them worthy." Ron cut in.

"Well, hey Hermione! You should try!" Harry attempted, giving the girl his best smile. "He at least talked to you nicely. All we did was argue. Apparently, under the facade, he still hates me." Harry said to the young witch. He didn't like the twinge in his chest when he had spoken the last sentence. He hoped the other didn't notice it in his expression.

If they had though, they didn't call him out on it. Ron just stood there looking between the two of them, as if trying to figure out what to say about everything. Hermione, though, was quick with her retort:

"Why should I, Harry? It's his business, and if he was really unsafe they would have taken the necessary precautions. Put up wards, or charms. You're not asking because you're worried. You're thinking of using it against him. And I won't help you."

"No I wasn't, Mione! Hey I had tried to be nice to him! But he was snarky. That's not my fault! Plus, you're my friend you should help me!" Harry tried with a smile.

Hermione could help but laugh a little. "Yes, yes, alright. I'll find out what type of veela. But whatever reason it is that you're always so curious about him, well, you'd better handle it. Maybe talk to _him_ about it. Hate is always stirred by another emotion." The young witch said cryptically. "But, anyway… I'm going to get you some books from my trunk. You can read them now, since you've nothing to do till dinner." She'd told him, running off to the closet.

Harry hated how she managed to get him to read.

_At least this is something you want to know._

The brunette girl re-emerged from behind the door with a stack of books in her hand.

"Now," she said to him, dropping the booking into his hands, "Ron and I have to go clean the drapes, Mrs. Weasley says they're infested with doxies again. Come, on Ron, don't give me a face. See you later Harry!"

Harry watched as the girl dragged an unhappy Ron from the room. Shaking his head with a sigh, he decided to head back to his room to be alone. He wanted to see those books and whatever secrets they might be holding.

Closing the couple's door behind him, Harry stopped for a moment. He looked at Malfoy's door, remembering how a short time ago the blonde boy had run in and shut the door as quickly as possible.

_He must just really hate my presence. It was so stupid of me to hope it was only because he had to._

Angered, Harry narrowed his eyes, and stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him. Dropping the books on the small table, Harry eyed them with disdain. He stood there for a moment, the inner workings of his mind taking precedence.

_Why is that it all I do is think of him and all he wants to do is get rid of me. God, why do I even care! I hate this! And how dare Hermione! Making it sound as if I like him! I DON'T LIKE HIM! He's just a slimy git and I'm supposed to know my enemy, right? _

_Well, he isn't the enemy anymore now, is he? _

_It's probably just force of habit. I've been obsessed with what he does since we met. I can't just stop now._

_You didn't know he was your enemy when you __**first**__ met. So why did he get to you like that, hmm?_

At this, Harry stopped his internal argument. He didn't have an answer for himself. Not one he was willing to admit anyway. Even if it was only in his own head.

Doing his best to ignore those last thoughts, Harry grabbed the biggest book from the stack. He'd rather just go on about it, as if he'd never do otherwise. Taking a look at its cover, he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"**Wide Awakenings: True Life Revelations of ½ Veela Rites" By Creatura Pulchra**

Harry went and a seat in the old, gray arm-chair by the window. Conjuring up a cup of tea, he sipped it with a smile. It was just the way he liked it. Setting it on the little end table, he grabbed the book from his lap, and opened it. He flipped right past the table of contents, straight to the first chapter.

**Chapter One: So What's an Awakening?**

**It's the change, of course! Veela, full blooded Veela, anyway, do not **

**have an "awakening". They are born Veela. They get a slight **

**magic boost, but their power has grown along with them since **

**their first breath. (For more information, see my book, **_**Beautiful **_

_**Beings: The Only Things We Know About Full-Blooded Veela**_**). When **

**a Veela is mated to a witch or wizard, the genes it passes on to the **

**offspring are dormant. Once the mixed offspring reaches maturity, **

**17yrs,the dormant genes are triggered. This is the Awakening. **

**Most will find a safe place to stay for this time. During this **

**change, they will experience extreme pain. This is due to the **

**physiological changes happening at the molecular level and **

**the rate at which their made. Most experience muscle gain, growth **

**in height, and sometimes lightening of hair or eyes. Such drastic **

**changes overnight cannot go without physical damage. Once the pain**

**has ceased, the veela sleeps, usually for over 13 hours.(Please note:**

**this applies to common veela only. Royal veela are very rare.**

**For more information, see chap. 6) For a few days after (longer if **

**they are without their mate, see chap. 3) they are weak, and highly **

**susceptible to injury. After this period, though, they will be highly **

**resistant to injury, including hexes to differing degrees. With the **

**Awakening soon comes their full magical inheritance. Power can **

**increase up to almost ten-fold, and is especially potent when their **

**mate is hurt, emotionally or physically. Once, and only once they are**

**mated, is their full power established. The new veela has until the **

**second full mating season (see chap. 4) to find its match. Should **

**they fail, the veela will lock it's self away to die alone. Unable to **

**bear the pain of being without its mate, they'll usually commit **

**suicide(see chap. 5).To better understand veela, the next **

**chapter is needed first. It will explain their bond further, **

**and enlighten on how important it is to their existence.**

Harry decided to stop there. He liked this book, with its short little chapters. He hoped they'd all be like that.

He got up slowly, leaving the book on the table. Taking out his wand, he quickly dispelled his forgotten tea and walked to his bed. Harry laid back, his legs still dangling off the side, and closed his eyes. It felt good, reading always made his eyes hurt. He swore he'd get his eyes fixed this summer.

_Malfoy has nice eyes. They're almost like looking at silver. I bet it's his veela blood. I wonder who his mate is. They'll get to look in his eyes all the time. And those eyes won't be looking at them with cynicism or contempt. Ugh…God…I need to stop thinking of him! I'll just take a shower, clear my head.._

The water hitting his face and chest was warm and relaxing. Harry couldn't help but lean one shoulder on the wall, reveling in the heat of the shower. He just stood there, letting it wash over him, trying his best to clear his mind. But there was nothing he could do to keep a certain blonde haired boy from intruding his thoughts. Harry felt a little dizzy. The steam was coming up around him in a billowing, swirling haze that went right to his head.

Harry could feel his manhood flushing, filling with blood. He felt the stir in his groin that made him want to buck his hips. He tried to resist, knowing how he would feel about it later. Then, the image of a stark naked, soaking wet silver eyed Slytherin appeared in his mind, and Harry couldn't stop himself. He grabbed and pulled at his hard, throbbing member, moaning at the relief and pleasure he felt as he stroked. His hand was up and down in slow, languid waves, and he shuddered slightly when his thumb brushed across the tip. He closed his eyes and moaned again, a vision of Draco, down on his knees, juicy pink lips parted, silver eyes looking up at him in wanton lust. It was with last notion Harry knew he wouldn't last. His strokes quickened and he felt that familiar tightening in his groin. With a growl, he came hard, shuddering with his release.

Sighing, Harry grabbed the soap and began to wash himself. He was a little disappointed with himself and confused with it all, and just wanted to, again, pretend it didn't happen.

When Harry was finished he dressed quickly. He knew Ron and Hermione would be here in a few minutes to get him. They still had to wake Malfoy.

Just as he was tying his shoes, there was a knock at the door. Sure enough, it was his best friends, but something seemed off.

"Harry! I can't believe it! Fred and George were here and they've really done it this time! They've gone and charmed the couch cushions to smoke and...er..._fart-_whenever someone sits on them! Then they tied poor Kreacher to the sofa! Ron and I have to fix this before Mrs. Weasley gets back from Diagon Alley! She said she'd only be a few minutes so we have to hurry! You go and wake Draco. She'll want him to be ready for dinner as soon as she gets back. Go!" Hermione exploded the moment she got in the room.

"Okay, but I-"

"Harry just go! Come on Ron, we have to hurry!" The brunette girl ordered. She grabbed Ron's hand, quickly disapparating, taking the red-head with her.

_Just my luck, I'd have to face him alone._

Harry looked out the door apprehensively for just a moment before crossing through to the hallway. He made his way to Malfoy's door and held up his fist to knock. Pausing for a second,

Harry sighed. He looked up and quickly gave the door a few loud taps.

Waiting for a sound, an answer, Harry stood on bated breath. He was anxious about this meeting, and didn't want the other boy to know. Finally,

"Yes?" came a voice from within.

"Come, dinner's just about ready-"

"I can't."

"Well why not?" Harry asked him.

"I..I'd rather not say." Was the reply.

"Well I need you downstairs so if you need some help I-"

"You won't help me," said the blonde boy from behind the door. Though the voice seemed to come from closer to the ground, Harry could tell Malfoy was right there, the only thing between the two of them was wood and a door handle.

"Yes, I will, now, watch, I'm coming in." Harry told him, turning the doorknob and pushing in.

The first thing Harry could see was Draco Malfoy, in a crumbled little heap beside the doorway.

Instantly, he felt the urge to scoop the poor thing up in his arms, but he resisted, thinking the other boy would only be insulted by the act.

"What's happened?" He asked the silver eyed boy. He sat down beside him a few feet away.

"I'm just, well, its because of the change. I'm weak without.." Malfoy told him, trailing off.

"Your mate." Harry finished for him

"How do you know?" the blonde was surprised.

"Hermione gave me books. I just read that part. Do you know who your mate is, then?"

_Damnit! Why'd I ask that!_

"Oh, I..yes..I know who they are..but that's besides the matter."

"What do you mean, Malfoy?"

"Well, it's kind of morbid to say, but I'm going to die. My mate hates me to say the least and I think they're in love with another. I'll die alone. I won't have another mate. Only that one." The blonde said despondently, his stormy eyes looking out at nothing. It broke Harry's heart to hear his old enemy speak so emotionally.

"How do you know? I mean, that they hate you? Or that they love someone else? Hey, even I thought I hated you until recently. Maybe they don't hate you like you think they do." Harry tried to console him a little.

Harry never noticed the way Draco looked up at him, no longer so brooding and sullen. How the pale boys silver eyes sparked at a certain little confession.

"Well, I guess I don't know much then, Potter, if you don't hate me huh?"

"No, Malfoy, you don't. It's funny Hermione said something earlier about hate being started by another emotion, or something like that, anyway. It applies to you and I both, I think." Harry told him with a small, bittersweet smile.

"Yeah, she was always the smart one. We were jealous of each other I suppose... um, I mean.. we're each other's only competition, anyway." Draco offered, trying to recover.

"Um, yeah .."Harry lied. He knew why he'd hated the Slytherin all these years.

_Cuz I can't have him… he won't have me. At least now I have a guess at who his mate is. I should've realized before…_

Suddenly Harry felt very strange. He felt hurt, emotionally, and betrayed. He couldn't stop the pain from welling up within him. The thought of never being able to have a chance at this fascination with the blonde broke him a little. Staring at the floor, he tried desperately to will away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Well, Molly will be back in a minute, we'll need you downstairs for dinner, it's a..**thing**, you know. Like a family dinner. Just go with it, okay? I'll see you down there," Harry rushed to say as he quickly got up and shot for the door.

On his way back to his own room Harry realized what an arse he looked like, leaving like that, no parting words, not even bothering to help the blonde boy up. All right after they'd just been honest and quite civil.

_You shouldn't care anyway! He has his mate already. Speaking of, I'd better let them two know right away._

Harry immediately apparated to the living room. Upon arrival, he was met with one tired Ronald

Weasley slumped over a pile of throw pillows and a very frazzled-looking Hermione sitting atop an overstuffed couch cushion. He couldn't help but laugh at little at their state.

"Good time, eh, guys?" he laughed out.

"Harry! Don't tease! It was quite a mess, what those twins left behind! But anyway, did you wake up Malfoy? Where is he?" The brunette seemed very anxious. She got up, Ron just after her. Harry fell in line and the two boys followed her to the Dining Room.

"He's getting dressed, I suppose. I left him in his room. I, well, I have to tell you guys something. I don't think you're going to like it very much, though." He told them quietly, taking a seat at the long table.

"Well, spit it out then, mate!" Ron chimed in, slapping Harry on the shoulder, taking the seat next to him.

Hermione just looked at him anxiously, nodding and taking a seat next to her boyfriend.

"Well, you see, I think I've figured out who Malfoy's mate is. I can't believe it! It was so obvious earlier!" Harry exclaimed.

"Who, Harry?" Hermione asked on bated breath.

"You! Hermione, it's you! You're Malfoy's mate. He just told me now that his mate is someone who hates him, and is in love with another, and, why else was he nice to you earlier? It **must** be you."

Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes and mouth agape. Harry wasn't sure if she was about to go postal and start flinging hexes, or curl up crying hysterically. The answer came, piercing through his ears.

Hermione was dying laughing.

Looking to Ron to affirm his suspicion that the girl must have lost it, he was only met with a an enraged, snarling Weasley.

"IF HE SO MUCH AS LAYS A FINGER-" the red head blared.

"RON! No! Calm down right now!" the young witch admonished. "It's not me who is Malfoy's mate. Relax!"

"Well then, right. Good. Damn straight you're not." Ron snapped, though still looking a quite confused.

"Well, Mione, then who is? Ron?" Harry asked her incredulously.

"WHAT?" bellowed the freckled Gryffindor.

"NO Ron! Harry, why'd you rile him up again? Ugh! Sometimes you are so thick! You're a genius Harry, but you're a right plonker!" she told him through her chuckles.

"So who is his mate then, since you know everything!" He goaded.

"I don't know, but it's definitely not me. It's more likely you, than me, Harry." Hermione told him, all the humor draining from her face. She look to him in all seriousness.

"Mione, your joking, right?" Ron looked appalled.

She shook her head, still looking straight at the black-haired boy.

Harry felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks.

"Ridiculous." He scoffed.

"I'm not saying it's true, but, is it that hard to believe? They way you two fight? Come on. It's more than just a rivalry. " She asked him.

"You can't mean that-"

"Mean what?" Ron was so lost.

"Yes, Harry I do. I mean you could be his mate. It's why I wanted to give you the books-"

"You didn't tell me earlier?"

"I suspect, I don't **know**. But… I could always tell, on your side anyways, that you have feelings, Harry. You have been obsessed for years! Now that I think about it, the signs are all there. Huh. I was never looking for it, I suppose." She said, trailing off.

"No! Stop suggesting that! This..is not..it's a mistake! I know it is. We're not anything! At all!" Harry said furiously. How could she suggest that? He let it slide, them not telling him about the Malfoys, when really he should have chewed them out for it, Order's orders or not. But to insinuate that Draco and he were _mates? _The witch had balls.

"Harry, don't be like that. You have to be open to the bond if there is one. You're already having dreams about him, aren't you?" She asked the question like she already knew the answer.

"How! I mean, ugh! Yes, yes okay I've dreamt of him!" He confessed.

"Harry, what the hell?" Ron asked, his face looking quite pale. "You dream of him?"

"Ron! Shut it! It's not even Harry's fault. OR Draco's for that matter. Like I said, I'm not certain, it could possibly just be his veela charm and your fancying him, but that's what happens when veela awaken. They and their mates dream of each other, starting right before the veela's 17th birthday. It gives them clues as to who their mate is. Now, Harry, I'd meant to ask you earlier, what did he mean by Madam Malkin's?"

"What? Oh, I'd met him there, before school, even before I met you, Ron. Actually, come to think of it, he was the first wizard kid I'd ever met. Really he just bragged about stuff, and I was kind of insulted, you know? I don't think he liked that. Then, of course, the next time I'd seen him was right before our Sorting. Tried to shake my hand." Harry told the young witch.

"And you refused him…" Hermione said, her eyes widening in sudden epiphany. "Oh, no, Harry!" She cried.

Ron went to hold her, but Harry just looked on. She looked quite upset.

"Mione? What's wrong?"

"It must be whyhe was such a prat to _you_ especially! His veela side must have known even then you might be his mate, even if he didn't, consciously, anyway. You'd refused him. The poor thing! I bet it hurt more then he'd like to admit." She told them.

"Yeah right! Even if Harry was his mate, that doesn't make up for him treating us that way! Don't defend him!" Ron interjected.

"Well, he was probably jealous! Harry chose you over him as a friend, and me, he **had** to hate me because I'm Harry's friend, muggleborn to boot!" She shot back.

"Just, calm down, you guys!" Harry told them. "At least we know the… uh, situation…which may not even involve me. I don't know if I should or even how exactly to feel about it right now, but we have dinner in a minute, and they'll all be here soon—"

"Who'll be here soon?" Came the silky voice entering the room. The new addition took the open seat directly across from Harry.

_Oh god, how much did he hear? How long has he been there? Damnit!_

"Malfoy! Um! Well, a few, really. All the Weasleys, Tonks. Sirius won't, he's actually staying with Remus tonight, but Snape will be here, that should cheer you up, eh?" Harry said a little too fast.

"I've much to discuss with him. Shall they be here soon?" the blonde inquired kind of coldly.

"Any minute now, I suppose," Hermione said absentmindedly. She was quite absorbed in watching Ron's face at the moment.

They'd all heard it from the Dining Room. The front door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place burst open with a clamor of shouts and bangs.

"Watch it!" Someone had grunted.

"You're stepping on my foot!" Cried another.

"That's NOT my wand!"

Then, above all the other voices came one, booming and stern:

"ENOUGH! _Lumos!_"

All the noise had come to a deafening silence as Snape's wand lit the entryway.

"Now, if you will all calmly, _rationally, _make your way to the Dining Room.." The dark haired professor stated as if talking to 10 year olds on a sugar high.

Everyone did as ordered, each greeting the three of them warmly. As soon as they'd all taken a seat, Molly gave her wand just a tiny flick— and poof!— plates had lined the table, bowls and platter of food appeared in the center. The Weasley twins had been the first to start grabbing, and soon, everyone had followed. Harry noticed even Draco didn't put on airs as he usually did while eating. At least like how the blonde would at school anyway. Surrounded by classmates, the young Slytherin has always looked disdainfully at his meals, touching them with wary hands. Except dessert, anyway. But now, at the table, surrounded by Order members, Harry watched the pale boy eat his food with voracity, smiling and joking quietly with Snape, who'd sat next to him.

During dinner, Harry kept sneaking glances at Malfoy. He couldn't help it. He didn't want to look at him, he didn't want to think about this...situation...but he couldn't stand the… what was it? An itch? A _pull_? To look at his former enemy. Maybe his _mate._

_Mate.. Gods, what if I am, what am I going to do? Mated to Malfoy! Spending the rest of my life with my one-time nemesis? How could I? I can't be his mate, he doesn't even __**like**__ me! Do I even like him? Ugh! As if I even have to ask myself…_

At least three times that night, Draco had caught Harry looking at him. Harry was sure of it. Those fluid, silver eyes had set on his, making Harry freeze, unable to move, unable to look away. The last time the blonde had definitely winked at him. Right? He wasn't going crazy…

Harry was secretly enjoying watching the Slytherin prince eat his éclairs, the way a bit of chocolate was just spilling onto his hands, when Hermione had reached around Ron to tap his shoulder. Instantly pulled from his stupor, Harry looked to her. Leaning forward, the brunette girl mouthed to him :

"Stop Staring!"

Harry had instantly blushed and looked down at his plate of treacle tart. It was his favorite, and Molly'd always made the best. Digging in, he decided it was just best to enjoy the last of his meal and slink off to bed. There were a lot of things playing on Harry's mind, but one thing, for sure, was the image of Draco Malfoy licking the chocolate from his fingers.


	4. The Thin Line Between Love and Mate

**author's note:** Hey everyone! I wants to say thanks for all the story updates and favorite's adds! So amazing! I was a little slow writing, we were hit with Hurricane Irene! And I was quite busy getting drunk during the storm so..yeah. Sorry 'bout that! But to make it up to you, and though you wont see it for a while, (I'm eeevil! hehehe!) I've just written the most wunderbar!chapter yet! It's incredible how fast I can write when it's a part so juicy!

**disclaimer :** all bow down to the mighty Potterverse creator, J.K Rowling! I own nothing!

**For my lovely reviewer:**

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind**- I felt the same way writing it! Don't worry, though, Harry's getting some sense knocked into him soon. As is Draco! I'm sorry for the wait, but I need to write another chapter or two before I post the next one! I never expected to get ANY reviews, yet alone such nice ones! Keep buttering me up though! It's fueling my inspiration!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

**The Thin Line Between Love and Mate**

Still in the unconsciousness of sleep, Draco knew he was smelling something wonderful. It relaxed him and recharged him at the same time, tingling and stimulating every cell in his body. He moaned, the pleasure of it unable to be confined. At this moment he really didn't care. About anything. Well, except that glorious smell. He didn't want to move, the feeling of something so warm against his arms and chest was undeniable bliss, and he sure as hell wasn't going to muck it up with any motion.

He could feel something else moving against him though. What was it? Slowly, steadily, rising and falling?

"Draco…why are you in my bed?"

At that moment, the Slytherin's heart stopped.

_No. I must still be asleep. I couldn't possibly be in…no…could I?_

"Damnit, Draco! I know you're awake! Get out of my bed!" Harry was yelling.

With a loud thump, Draco was on the floor. He hadn't even tried to step down. As soon as Harry had told him to do so, he'd immediately leap from the bed. He didn't know what would possess him to do such a silly thing.

"Sorry, I—" the young blonde tried to explain, but fell short. He didn't know himself why he was there.

Then, it hit him.

*****Flashback*****

"Sir, may I have a moment?" Draco had asked his godfather.

With the slightest of nods, Severus followed Draco's lead into the small sitting room.

"Is there something wrong, Draco? Are you…adjusting well?" The Potions Master had inquired.

He watched Draco carefully, studying the boy.

"I— well, I need your assistance. As you can probably tell, I'm going insane here. It's because of Harry." Draco began to explain.

"Draco, you're not antagonizing him, again are you? You can't keep—"

"No. Kinda but, it was his fault! But it's worse, Uncle! He is…he's my mate…" Draco let out, the desperation in his voice resoundingly clear. "Every time I'm near him, his scent, it besieges me, and it hurts- it _hurts_ me when I try to be mean, or hurt him. Even when I'm rude there's just a twinge, but it's there! And I _don't _like it! I can't believe this! You…you know how I've always felt about him, how much I hate him! How I HATE that I _want _him- I-Ugh! He'll never have me! I don't know what to do!"

The pale teen looked to his godfather, beads of tears welling up in his eyes, stinging them, blurring his vision.

Instantly, the older man scooped him up, hugging him tightly. "I know...I know, you'll be fine. Believe me, Draco, it is not as hopeless as you see it. Not at all. Now, listen," Severus pulled away a little, but kept his hands on the boy's shoulders, "You **must **tell him. No, no, don't get upset, now, just _tell him_. Harry, as much as I _loathe_ to admit it, has the kindest heart. He will not turn you away. His damn Gryffindor chivalry would never let him live it down. Dragon, take yourself to bed. I shall brew you a potion to help control some of your more…physical symptoms, but you and I both know your emotions will only be healed by him. You need to tell him, and the sooner you do, the sooner you might be able to sleep properly, or even eat, because, yes, I saw you vanishing your meal earlier, quite the show, I must say. If I didn't know you better I'd thought you actually ate it all. And maybe he'll accept you because you no longer look like shit run down by an erumpet."

"Thanks, uncle, you always make a girl feel beautiful." Draco tried to reply snidely, but it was definitely lacking his usual bite.

"Ah, now I know you need rest if you cannot even insult me properly." Severus smirked down at him. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow. I'll have your potion then. Off you go, Dragon. Goodnight."

But it hadn't been a good night. Not at all.

Draco didn't know how long he'd been like this. He was sleeping, but he wasn't. He was still _aware._ He'd heard it, positive it was in his head, really, but he'd heard it, nonetheless:

"Draco" the voice had called out to him.

"Draco—"

Over and over, just his name. No other words, no other plea than "Draco." And it **was** a plea. It drove him mad. At first he'd thought he'd gone mental, but after a while, he just tried to ignore it. Futilely, of course though, because there was no ignoring it. No silencing spell, privacy ward, or even damned muggle ear plugs helped. Draco had this strange sensation too. Like he was being pulled. Every aspect of his being urged him on, needing to answer that calling.

Finally, he'd broken. He couldn't continue to feel the need that emanated from the voice. It pierced his being, unrelenting in its affect, right down to his core. Every part of him was compelled to go. Go find who called out to him so earnestly. He answered it, and everything went black.

*****End Flashback*****

"I—I heard you, in the night. I think you were dreaming." He half-lied. It may not have been Harry, but he'd heard _someone_.

" I'd only meant to see if you were okay. I guess I was tired, I must have passed out," the blonde went on. It was harder than it ever had been, lying to Harry right then. Draco miserable with himself for the fib, but he knew he couldn't just explain to the raven-haired boy the truth.

_He'd never believe me. Think I've gone nutters._

"Oh, well, right then. I guess thanks. Umm…do me a favor though...don't tell Ron and 'Mione, they'll get upset I'm dreaming again. Please, Draco?"

_He said Draco. Oh gods, he said Draco. MY name. Oh, Look at him, just woken up, splayed out on the bed WE slept in.._

"Oh, of course. I won't tell anyone. Harry." Draco said the other boy's name with such softness, almost uncertain as if he should even be saying it.

Harry smiled instantly, he eyes bright. Draco's heart leapt—he'd made him smile!

"Thanks. You know, maybe you're not such a prat after all." Harry joked.

"Never judge a snake by the size of its fangs" Draco replied with a smirk.

"Hey, you're the one telling that to a parselmouth." Harry said with a wink.

Draco stood there, blushing. He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks, and in an attempt to hide it, he looked to the floor. Instantly Draco noticed something missing. His clothes, mostly.

_I'm bloody half-naked! Shit, he's staring!_

"Well, I—I should go…umm...see you at breakfast Harry!" Draco stuttered, scrambling for the door.

Behind him, the blonde could hear the Gryffindor calling out a confused goodbye.

Once back in the safety of his room, Draco collapsed on the bed. He mind was reeling, still under the intoxicating effects of Harry's scent. A picture floated into his mind of the boy he had just woken up next to.

_He'll never let me live that down. As soon as I get downstairs, I'm sure the weasel will give me hell, if not punch my lights out for it. Gods! I need to get some control over this…this...veela __**thing**__. I'll never get Harry to accept me if I keep showing up in his bed, un-announced, and completely starkers. Way to start the first day…_

Draco sighed heavily, closing his eyes against the light floating in from the window. He turned his head away, trying to find the darkness his mind was pleading for. Laying his head down on his arm, he suddenly smelled Harry. Peeking his head up towards the door, he noted it had not been opened, and slumped slightly. He wished Harry had come to him, to say something.

Anything, really. Draco didn't care if it was about breakfast or how the raven-haired boy hated his guts. He just wanted Harry to come to him. Putting his head back down, he smelled him again. Draco breathed deep, looking longingly at his arm. During the night he and Harry must have been close, touching even, for the Gryffindor's scent to be left on Draco.

_God, I need to stop this! Stop thinking about him! But everywhere I turn here, there he is, or, atleast his __**scent**__ is. I need to control myself! How could I be so stupid as to crawl in his bed! I don't even remember doing it!_ _I am a Malfoy, for Circe's sake! Veela or not, I won't disgrace myself. Especially if my mate is never going to accept me. He hates me! And all I do is long for him. For his eyes. His touch. He sets my soul on fire, yet all I do is make him wish he could set me ablaze…but, he said he doesn't hate me…so, maybe there's __**something **__there to build on…_

Draco smiled slightly at that thought. If Harry didn't hate him, well, then maybe everything wasn't so hopeless. The pangs that riddled his chest when he'd first left Harry were gone, replaced just now by a warmth Draco didn't know he'd ever feel. His small smile turned into a sloppy grin as he inhaled again, the scent of his mate lulling him like some kind of drug. He knew at that moment he was forever addicted.

..***..

Harry, for once, was looking at Draco Malfoy without a word to speak.

Then again, it's not exactly normal for him to find a sleeping Slytherin in his bed.

Looking at the boy, Harry didn't even _want_ to say anything. Waking to see the blonde slumbering peacefully beside him, the way his usually perfect hair lay splayed across the sheets, and how different, ethereal, almost, Draco looked in the early morning light left Harry stricken. How could he tell the object of his obsession to leave the place Harry so desperately wanted him to be?

Harry never took his eyes off of Draco as he lay there. He didn't move, either, for fear of waking him.

_You're totally creepy right now, you know that, right?_

Shaking his head at the thought, he continued to peer down at the boy. Seeing the young Malfoy in such a peaceful state was new to Harry, and he wanted to savor this memory. He couldn't explain why though, knowing he was so wrong for it. Despite the bitter rivalry and constant tit for tat, trying to always one-up the other the two causing the most disturbances poor Hogwarts had ever seen, Harry couldn't lie to himself anymore. The Gryffindor thought of every jab and hex and taunt he'd aimed at the blonde, seeing now how it was masked by a false loathing, disillusioning the truth. The truth being Harry was completely struck. Stricken, to the heart, by the blonde he couldn't escape. The only one who had any affect on his defensive walls, so easily able to climb over and break through them. It was just then that Harry knew there would be no one else who could ever make him feel as much, as deeply, as high, and, as low as the one that lay beside him.

_He has a chosen, idiot. He'll never want you. Why do you torture yourself?_

_I don't know, _he answered himself.

_I know he'll never have me, but then why is he in my bed?_

Harry had to find out.

"Draco, why are you in my bed?" he asked him simply, hoping the coarseness of his first words of the day wouldn't make the blonde think he was upset. Although, at the same time, Harry didn't want to seem like he was enjoying it as much as he was. The pale boy appeared to go stiff.

He peered down at the boy, noticing the hitch in his breath. Why wasn't he answering him?

Harry could tell he was now awake. Annoyed, and quite frustrated at his ever tightening pajama pants, he couldn't help but blurt out :

"Damnit, Draco! I know you're awake! Get out of my bed!"

_Why did I say that? Don't leave my bed!_

Too bad for Harry though, the Slytherin had leapt from his position next to him to the floor, landing in a heap. The Gryffindor cringed as the blonde slowly stood up, hating himself for being so stupid. Things were not going as he'd hoped.

"Sorry, I—" the young blonde tried to explain, but suddenly paused, looking out into space for a moment.

Harry wondered if the boy was in a trance or just thinking incredibly hard. He stared openly at Malfoy, waiting for some kind of explanation. Not that it mattered what the blonde would say, Harry just wasn't sure what to do with this situation. Making Draco prove himself first had always worked before. It felt like forever before Draco snapped out of it, finally replying:

"I—I heard you, in the night. I think you were dreaming. I'd only meant to see if you were okay. I guess I was tired, I must have passed out."

Harry took this into consideration. He knew there had been far too many times where he did actually call out in his sleep. He secretly liked the fact Draco had come to help him in the night. Though, with that, came the dread that filled Harry. How much had the blonde heard?

"Oh, well, right then. I guess thanks. Umm…do me a favor though...don't tell Ron and 'Mione, they'll get upset I'm dreaming again. Please, Draco?" Harry pleaded with him, hoping not to sound too desperate.

Much to Harry's relief, Draco seemed to relax at that moment, and agreed. The two had even exchanged some banter before Draco had looked down, blushing.

_Yes! I've made him blush! What a great way to start the morning. But wait…oh..my..god…he's…_

Harry's brain couldn't even think. There they had been, just shooting the breeze, and the dark haired boy hadn't even seen it. Draco Malfoy was practically naked. It clouded Harry's mind so thick with lust he couldn't speak, he couldn't look away. How perfect the boy looked standing there, like a pale Adonis posing just for Harry's eyes. Before Harry could say anything about it the blonde had muttered something and bolted out of the room. He wondered if Draco heard his goodbye.

Sighing as he laid back against his pillows, Harry let his mind focus solely on the last 5 minutes of his memory. Never in his life had he'd been so turned on and electrified by a simple naked body. Harry suddenly felt a pang of sadness fill his chest.

_He must have run off so as to be loyal to his mate. Which I am not… I never thought about mates before, or my feelings for him, to even know I'd feel so hurt that I am not Malfoy's mate…And how can I even think of sex at a time like this? What is wrong with me?_

With that thought, Harry found himself unable to relax. His once comfortable bed now felt cold and uninviting now that the other boy was not in it. The Gryffindor sighed wearily, hating himself for his feelings. He knew there was no way to console himself. No matter how happy the thought of a certain Slytherin made him, knowing just how much that person hated him, how the boy would never and could never choose him left him so empty.

Brooding, Harry picked himself up off the bed. He dressed quickly, freshening up in the bathroom before deciding to head downstairs. Molly Weasley's pancakes and bacon were, if not better than, just as good as a Pepper-Up Potion. As he made his way down, the green eyed boy mused to himself, wondering if the sweet lady was spiking the maple syrup. Either way, Harry didn't mind, for his stomach was growling it's demands, and he wasn't one to deny it.

"Morrinngg 'Arry" Ron said through his food, promptly receiving a light slap to his arm from a displeased Hermione.

"You could chew first, Ronald. Gosh, the manners of a first year!" She said exasperatedly.

Turning to Harry, the young witch then smiled, "Morning, Harry, sleep well?"

Harry kept back a blush from revealing his thoughts.

"S'okay, I guess. Wish I could have stayed asleep."

"Are you sick? Would you like me to brew a sleeping draught-?

"No, no, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Couldn't fall back to sleep once I got up. Too much to think about." He told her, trying to calm her motherly alarms. Sighing, he took a seat across from the two, and piled his plate high with pancakes, and higher with bacon. Hey, he was allowed a weakness, right?

"Alright, then, Harry. Just let me know, okay?" the young girl said to him, her eyes never abandoning their scrutinizing gaze. " I know there's a lot to think about right now, especially V-Voldemort, and the war, I'm surprised you can even laugh every once in a while, and now, with Draco, and this veela business, I-"

"We're not-" Harry tried to cut her off.

"No, I mean, just protecting him, the extra work-" Hermione tried to recover. "It's going to take a toll, is all. I didn't mean…you know." She said softly, giving Harry a sympathetic look.

Harry nodded, sighing slightly. Looking down at his food, he grabbed a few slices of bacon, shoving them in his mouth. Chewing was so rewarding, and for a moment he forgot about the conversation. He drizzled more syrup onto his plate, wrapping another slice of bacon in a pancake and took a huge bite. He was about to take another, when the young witch spoke again.

"You should read more, Harry. The books I gave you. They will help you understand a little more about the way Malfoy's acting. Why he's doing certain things. Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and I will be returning to the Burrow as soon as she's all finished up packing. Yes, Sirius and us will be popping in at times, but Harry, it's going to be just you and him until September, when school starts. Don't you want to know more about him?" Hermione asked him, an almost pleading look in her eye.

_Gods, she's right. I've been putting off responsibility for my emotions. I can't slip up. If I do, he dies, maybe I die. Maybe Voldemort wins, and so many more will die. My heart's not worth even one person's life, and I'll be damned if I let die the one my heart belongs to._

"Of course." Harry stated, his jaw set, and eyes determined. "I'm going to keep reading after breakfast. And I promise, I'll try to talk to him. I know what's needed of me. I wont be letting the Order down."

Hermione gave him an approving look, to which Harry relaxed a little. He hated when the girl thought was wasn't doing what was best and right. And Harry knew _she_ was right. He couldn't let everyone down. Not because Hermione didn't want him happy, but because she knew Harry wouldn't be happy with himself if he didn't do what was honorable. But it was even more comforting to know she'd be there as a friend regardless.

"Geez, Harry, I can't believe you're going to be hanging around Malfoy. I feel so sad for your pain." Ron stated, teasingly, his mouth curling up in a grin. "Now, don't go Slytherin on us!" he added just to rub it it.

"Thanks, mate, good to know you're here for support." Harry mumbled, but gave a little grin. He couldn't help but laugh when it came to Ron.

"Seriously, Harry, let me know if the git is bothering you. I'll come over, and we'll have some fun torturing the ferret." Ron offered, his eyes lighting up with the word "ferret".

"Ronald!" Hermione chided, shooting the red-head a glare. She huffed at him, rolling her eyes, but then went back to her food. Ron looked quite relieved at the small reproach.

Laughing now, Harry nodded, "Thanks, Ron, that's the you I knew was in there. But really, I think it'll be fine."

"It will, have faith, Harry." Hermione said, smiling at him. She was finished her food, and began to clean up hers and Ron's plates. "Focus on what you can learn from this, and, what else it might unexpectedly gift you. You can't let your apprehensions label this a negative situation. Stay positive!"

"Easy for you to say, 'Mione, you'll be having fun at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. But, yes, I know, I should stay positive. I will. I'll try." Harry said, hoping it was enough for the girl.

She eyed him for a moment, but then nodded. Hermione had made her way around the table and gripped Harry in a tight hug. "Just send Hedwig if you need to talk, or even Floo us at the Burrow, if you can. I'll miss you Harry, be good. And read the books!" she called after him as she walked towards the doors. "Coming, Ron? I want to start packing our things, too, or your mum will be on us for running late.

"Uh,...sure," the red head replied, following her. "Let me know if the ferret becomes a nuisance," the red head tried to whisper as he passed, but a quick "Ronald!" from Hermione quickly made his freckled face scream "Help me!"

"See ya Harry!" Ron waved as he followed the her out.

"Bye guys! I'll write!" Harry called out before the door had shut.

Chucking, Harry returned to his food, picking up the last pieces of pancakes with his fork and eating it quickly. Dispelling his plate, he took a sip from his goblet, and then dispelled that, too. He looked up to the grandfather clock that had just began to chime.

_Ten already? I'd better start reading, before he gets up and I have to face him. I'd rather walk into this at least a little bit prepared._

On that note, Harry got up, making his way through the door and out into the hall. He walked slowly to the stairs, and up, until he came to his floor. Watching first to see if the blonde was about, he didn't notice him, and went straight for his own door.

Once inside, Harry immediately grabbed the book he'd started on. He faintly heard a door slam downstairs, and knew that the others had left. A feeling of awkwardness came over him, knowing it was just him and Draco now. Sighing and sitting down on his bed, he opened it to where he left off. He looked down at the page and sighed, trying to quell the pangs that threatened to pierce his chest. It was the first words, the name of the chapter, that really made his heart twist.

**Chapter 2**

**The Thin Line Between Love and Mate**

Fighting it back, Harry just kept reading on, trying to let it take the forefront of his thoughts.

**What's in a mate? What makes a veela choose just one special someone? **

**What exactly is the bond? Well, no one really knows! **

**Studies on veela and their mates have only left us with more questions**

**than answers. All research has been conducted with full-blooded **

**Veela mated to a wizard or witch, or one-half, or one-quarter, etc.-blooded **

**Veela and their mates (including other veela descended, witches **

**and wizards, etc.) No full-blooded Veela with a full-blooded mate **

**has ever been studied, as they do not usually engage with the wizarding**

**world. But trying to find out **_**why**_** a Veela chooses it's mate is fruitless. **

**From what we've observed, veela do not actively choose their mate. **

**It is an unconscious decision, determined by their internal magic, though the**

**unconscious mind also recognizes some outside influences, but not much.**

**It will observe gender preference in almost all cases, but not body type, or **

**personality. Oddly enough, the bond will ignore any prior judgments. **

**In one case, two bitter enemies in the midst of a 7 year feud, ended up **

**in matching beds at St. Mungo's for suicide attempts after Awakening **

**simultaneously during a duel. They died, not then, but together, 87 years **

**later. It just proves how strong their urge to be with their mate **

**becomes. Though able to resist it at first(hence the suicide attempts..), **

**it isn't long until they succumb. Most often the veela's mate is quite **

**different from their charming counter-part, though. Often mates will be **

**much smaller or larger, weaker or stronger, depending on whether the **

**Veela is dominant, or submissive. Only in cases of the rare Royal **

**Veela do mates seem to match evenly. Though, with Royal Veela, **

**too, the dominance/submission trait will still compliment **

**their mate, so that there is never two dominant, or two submissive. **

**Though unable to choose their mate, Veela are also unable to deny **

**them. They are drawn to them, and once they detect their mate's **

**scent, they will always pursue them. No one other than their mate can **

**form the emotion and sexual connection they have, or even be able to illicit **

**any romantic feelings from the veela. They feel only that way for their mate.**

**The bond between them is so strong, once it is consummated, the two **

**develop incredible abilities, from telepathy to even growing **

**functioning wings. Veela are especially protective of their mate.**

**Submissive Veela, even, become extremely violent and dangerous if they **

**feel their mate is being threatened, regardless of how perilous or **

**innocuous said threat may be. This stems from their deep fear of **

**losing their mate. A most understandable fear, considering when a **

**Veela's mate dies, or even refuses them, the Veela will go insane without **

**their physical touch and mental connection. Shortly thereafter, the Veela **

**will kill it's self. It must be understood that Veela essentially feel, **

**as we all feel, love for their one special someone. The only thing that **

**separates us is Veela truly know what a love like no other is.**

_Okay…_

Harry couldn't invoke any real thought as he closed the book, his hand slowly pulling away. He really didn't know how to feel. Except for confused. This, in turn, made his mind kick into gear, immediately deducing every angle.

_I feel horrible for him. Poor Draco. Damnit… he'd hate me for saying that. He'd hate me for knowing any of this, I can't imagine how he'd mock me if he knew how badly I wish I were his mate…Wait. No. I don't. I can't. I __**won't **__let myself. God, he hates me so much. I bet that if I even were his mate, he'd immediately commit suicide once he knew. Why do I always get my self in such impossible situations? Of course, it's the one person I can't ignore that's the one person who will always overlook me. Like I don't exist. Because I don't. To him, it will only and always be his mate. God, I've always wanted that. Something __**like**__ that. With someone like him. With HIM. Ughh, I can't even deny it to myself, this is horrible! It's alright, though, as long as he doesn't find out. _

Finally looking up, Harry set his sights on his bed. He set his book on the table and made his way over to his mattress. He flopped down, resting his head on his forearms, letting his feet still hang off the side. Thinking about the blonde was driving him mad, and all Harry wanted was a little peace. As hard as he tried, he couldn't relax. His breathing was slow, his eyes were shut, and he felt like he could sleep for days. Try as he might, though, silver eyes stared back at him from the darkness and he could feel himself stuck, tethered, tied to them and even in his mind he could not look away. They watched him, softly, knowingly, _pleadingly_. The more Harry saw into those eyes, the more he wished it was real. Wished they were really there, both face to face, without harsh words or piercing looks that had, and would always be, the extent of their relations.

The sudden pain that gripped his chest was cold and crushing, like an icy vice clamped down over his heart. Harry could feel the sting of tears in his eyes and willed himself not to let them spill. He groaned, burying his head deeper into the mattress, hoping it would muffle the noises he tried to desperately keep from escaping his throat. Adding further to his distress, was the way his mind kept reminding him how pathetic he was for breaking down this way, how could he even think that Draco would ever grace him, the bloody boy-who-wouldn't-die, with any such affections? It hurt too much to think. All Harry wanted to do was block it out, at least, for the moment. He knew he had to get up soon, start his training, and deal with his first day alone with the boy that would never be his.


	5. Escape is Futile

**author's note:** Helloooo good lookin's! I'm sorry I'm not writing very fast! I have one of those brains that's bi-polar ( I HAZ IN UH-FEK-DUV DIZ-ORDOR? O_o ) and I have short, intense periods of ridiculous creativity. Then I'll go a day or two with nothing, like…zero, not even a stanza for a song. I'm sorry, my babies, but momma's a lil crazy! Just chalk it up the side-affects of pure genius. BWAHAHAHAHA! EEEEVIL GENIUS! No. Really. I love you guys, thank you so much for all of the favorite's adds and story updates. I'm so excited about this story, I've got so much planned for it and I can't wait to get it all out! But, onwards to…!

**rating:** Maybe I should put one? It's **M **-as in Mature. Not the _whole_ thing, but still, no kiddies allowed. Nobody's complained so far though, even with the surprise!maturbation… cuz I did forget to warn ya's about that one scene, so sorry 'bout that! But…yeah. Mature!

**pairing:** Harry/Draco….Draco/Harry really…because I like it that way. Uh-huh, Uh-huh.

**disclaimer:** Everything Harry Potter belongs to the real hero of it all, J.K. Rowling. Also, I make no money from this! So, don't sue! I'm poor! I've nothing to GIIIIIVVVEEE!

And to my lovely reviewers!

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind- **Oh good! Me too! I want you guys to feel how I felt when I wrote it, you know? But you always seem to get it spot on! Same brainwaves, and such. J

**Alex-** I will try to update as soon as I can, maybe once a week, twice if I'm really lucky. Don't bet on that, though. I just like to be a couple chapters ahead of you guys so I can go back and read it over, edit it, add stuff. It's what I do in my non-creative time.(see **author's note,** I know…TL;DR. lol).

**SansuNaru14- **Sasu! I totally love you! I hope you keep following the story. I'll keep writing all the awesomeness that I've envisioned for this. Also, I hope I do not fail. I'm trying to keep it from being but all too cliché, but also without delving into faerie/vampire hyrid!Harry's or alternate universe/time travel gender-benders. I like simple. The Malfoys are spies, the boys' rivalry was misguided love, and Sirius never died (because it breaks my heart!). Time at Hogwarts, check. Golden Trio intact, check. Dumbledore's not pure evil just a little manipulative, check. Oh, and of course, wonderful, wonderful Harry/Draco!Love! Check and mate! Hehe!

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

**Escape is Futile**

It was the owl that woke him. The young, grayish, Powerful Boobook owl was nipping at his fingertips quite impatiently. When Draco had awoken with a start, it gave a little screech, and flew to flutter around his face. He immediately grabbed the note from it's talons, waving the flittering creature from his face, pointing it towards the owl cage that sat near the window. The juvenile bird swooped happily to the cage, quickly making use of the treats provided.

Shaking his head awake, Draco looked down at the note in his hand. The scroll was made of thick, quality paper and rolled neatly, but taking a look at the crest, the young blonde immediately torn open the waxy seal. His eyes scanned the letter, but soon relaxed.

**Dear Dragon,**

**Do not fret. I Shall Be Coming Today, but it will be quite Later than expected, Though. I am most Busy With the Order of supplies for Work. I Must Be Ready for when The School Year Begins. You Must be Prepared, for school, Too, I'm sure? I will be there later, and We will Talk then. About Your difficult Situation, I'm sure all will work out just fine. **

**Regards,**

**Uncle**

_Easy enough. Sometimes he makes his damned codes so complicated. Just capitals, this time though. He must not be too paranoid right now, I guess. Hopefully that must mean the Dark Lord isn't questioning his loyalties again…he must be too focused on something else. Someone else…shit. Me. Wait… What did that letter say? He'll be late. Okay. Busy with the Order, got it. He must be ready, school's coming up soon…huh.. I have to be ready? For what? We'll discuss my…complications. He must mean them to be connected, or else he wouldn't have said anything about it. Could've just said he'd be late. Damn….I know it. It's about some devious plot or something the Dark Lord has planned for Harry, and since Severus knows Harry's my mate, he's…warning me? Pssshh. Like Harry even needs my help against the Dark Lord. How many times has the snaky git tried to capture, maim, or kill the poor kid, and boy wonder over there always managing coming out on top? At that, he shouldn't even imply that I wouldn't be ready to protect Harry! I'll prove it right now I'd protect him!_

Draco was already on his feet and out the door, not even thinking of how he would even accomplish his display of proof. He was almost at Harry's door when suddenly he was hit smack in the face with what felt like a giant plank of wood.

"Shit! What the fu-"

"Sorry! Didn't see you there! You alright?" Harry was asking, the boy's arm reaching out almost as if to touch him.

"I'm fine- I, uh-"

"Malfoy, damnit, put some clothes on!"

"Sorry, I-" Draco stammered as he noticed, too, that he was only in his knickers. He immediately turned disapparated with a POP, and reappeared just minutes later with appropriate attire. Not what Draco considered _real_ clothes, just some jeans and a tee to throw on around the house. Because, really, who was going to be seeing him, anyway? Harry? Raised by muggles. Muggles with terrible fashion sense, obviously, but nonetheless still muggles. Snape? As if he would care about something as mundane as what Draco chose to wear while not in public.

"My apologies, Potter, that was very…uncouth of me." Draco drawled, trying to sound at ease. Not at all like the embarrassed wreck he actually was. Twice. TWICE in one _morning_ he'd basically exposed himself to Harry. Not very Malfoy-like at all.

"It's okay, not offended or anything. Just kinda hard to talk to you when your…er, well…you get it." Harry said, looking away, and Draco couldn't help but noticed how his cheeks were tinged with crimson.

_Blushing! Yes! That is how I like him most. As long as I'm the cause. And I am! But…shouldn't I be the one blushing? He can't be embarrassed, he has no reason. Could he possibly…? No. No, he doesn't see me that way. Or, maybe….does he? _

"Understandable, of course. I know I can be quite distracting. Though you're a distraction, too, you know. I never thought that me thinking of you could make you appear. Better not let the Dark Lord catch wind of my newfound power, eh?" Draco almost purred at him, trying his best to sound sexy and smooth. He cursed himself inwardly, hoping he didn't come off creepy, or weird.

"Yeah you are-I mean, um, you were thinking of me?" Harry responded, barely lifting his eyes. The young boy took a quick, brave glance at Draco before turning his sights back to the worn carpets of the hallway. Draco smiled a little as the Gryffindor's face had adopted a deeper shade of red.

Then, the words hit him.

"_**You were thinking of me?"**_

_Shit, shit, shit. Damnit. How do I not sound desperate? _

"I-uh, yeah. I mean, you're right down the hall. This is your house…how can I not think of you? Or…I mean…think of how you're helping me? You've never tried to help me before, Potter. I find myself still trying to figure out why you bother, with everything I've done to you. Not that I wanted to do it, but I had to make it believable. I can't change how things had to play out, but I regret it having to be this way. I'd always wished you'd be my friend. But even I know you can't always get what you want." Draco was officially blabbering. "But that's what I was thinking of. Of you, I mean." He added, hoping it sounded casual, and not the truth-bearing confession it really was to the blonde.

"I'm sorry, too. That things were the way they were. I mean, I've thought about you, a lot too. Umm, like how you're here, and that I do actually want to help you. I mean, I know it's a long shot, and we've never been...amicable, but I'm sure we can be-"

"Friends?" Draco asked, finishing Harry's sentence at the same time. Draco could feel his own hands trembling, unable to stop them, and tried not to imagine what his hopeful face looked like to Harry. His cheek burned furiously, and cursed himself for letting Harry see him like that.

"Well, yeah. There's no reason we can't. I don't see why not. I'm just worried.." Harry told him, unable to keep his voice from falling at the end.

"Worried, why? I've made an oath, Potter. An _Unbreakable Vow_. Not to just Dumbledore. To you, too. Because you're the Light, you're who I've bound my allegiance to. I won't hurt you. I can't. I don' want to, even if I could-"

"No, no I mean…when we go back to school…you won't be my friend there, will you? I don't want to feel like we made so much progress, and then you just ignore me, or worse, go back to taunting me and making my life miserable."

Draco couldn't help but laugh, not even bothering to stifle his chuckle.. He immediately stopped though, once he saw the hurt look in the dark haired boy's eyes.

"Of course we'll still be friends, Potter. Its not like I have anything to hide anymore. Even from the other Slytherins. They all think I've run away, disobeyed my parents, so my parents aren't in danger, and as for me, well, I can handle my own. Especially with the other students. The only one who can give me a run for my money has only been, and probably only will be you." Draco's voice was full of sincerity, and he gazed upon Harry longingly, trying to convey his truth.

"Yeah…you've always been that only one to me, too." Harry said through his wide smile.

Draco was certainly going to melt. He was sure of it. Not once had Harry ever given him such a genuine smile. It made his heart flutter in his chest, like a phoenix caged, fighting to get free.

_I have to do something, say something, the conversation can't just end…_

Mustering what little bravado he could, he put on a straight, but amiable face, and looked over to Harry.

"Well, then, _friend_, lets go grab some lunch? I'll conjure us up some soup and sandwiches. Do you like minestrone? And maybe some BLT's, Mmm, with a little mayonnaise. Sound good?" Draco asked, looking at him hopefully.

"As if you already know me!" Harry replied, leading the way down the steps. "You know, I didn't think we'd get along at first, but...come to think of it, we have much more in common then I'd ever thought we'd have."

_Because I do know you, Harry. More, apparently, than even I thought I did._

Chuckling, Draco followed after him, quite content. Being friends with Harry meant he was step closer to everything he'd wanted, everything he'd needed that he didn't even know he'd need until now. Funny, though, how perfectly what he wanted, and what his Veela inside needed, fit together. It was as if some great, cosmic puzzle was finally put back together.

..*****..

It was now half past 1:00pm, and Harry sat there at the kitchen table, staring at his now empty plate and bowl. It was a good thing Draco had conjured enough to feed a small family, because the soup had been absolutely delicious. Much better than Aunt Petunia had ever hoped to make. Even the sandwiches were delectable, their bacon fried to perfect crispiness. Harry didn't care much for the tomatoes, and was grateful when Draco had charmed up his BLT's, sans T. He briefly wondered how the blonde had known of his distaste, but his suspicions had quickly been forgotten with the first bite. But now, though, that he was done his meal, all of the questions were flooding back to him.

_How did he know all this stuff? How did he know what food I like, and how I like it? Has he been watching me? Like how I've watched him for years now? I would have noticed, though, wouldn't I? Well, if he hasn't noticed how I've studied him, then who's to say I haven't noticed the same from him? The way he spoke earlier, in the hallway, it was almost as if he was admitting something. But what? That he's been thinking of how I'm willing to help? That's not something to admit, really. Not confessional-like, like how he was talking to me. But he also said that he wished we'd been friends. That must be it. The look in his eyes when he said it, they were so worried…afraid almost. And as if there was more to what he wanted to say. So why not just say it?_

Harry looked over to Draco, his eyes rolling over the boy like the page of a book. The young blonde was absently chewing his sandwich, his eyes boring holes into the wooden table. He looked so deep in thought, and Harry wondered if they was thinking along the same lines. Harry watched as Draco let out a small sigh and took another bite of food. The furrow of the blonde's brow perturbed Harry, and he watched the lines and creases as they grew and faded with each expression.

A sudden, burning passion engulfed him as he stared. How badly he wished to kiss away those worry lines, to have his lips just touch the boy and melt away his unease. Harry closed his eyes, summoning the image of he and Draco, together, close, _touching. _The image sent chills down his spine and beat at his chest, and suddenly taking a breath became a function he had to think about committing, his mind so focused on the vision it had no energy for such trivial notions such as _breathing._

Harry stayed like that, his eyes closed, mind a wander, sitting at the table. Somewhere in his mind the idea someone was staring at him floated aimlessly, but it was lost in the swirl of emotions he was finally letting himself feel. There was no denying it now, especially to himself, that whatever he had previously felt for the blonde was, truly, supported by an underlying emotion. Harry tried to discern this, figure out exactly what it was he was feeling. Passion…connection…jealousy, they were the first to come to mind. What were these attachments he had for Draco?

Passion. Well, obviously. He had been passionate about anything Malfoy-related, though looking back now, he wondered what had fueled this. Hoping to find the answer in his other emotions, he moved on.

Connection. Of course. He'd always felt connected to the boy. Since that first day in Madam Malkins he'd always felt tied to the pale boy with the platinum hair. When he'd first seen those stormy grey eyes, like argent pools of liquid pewter, he was fixated, enthralled, like never before. Since then they seemed to reach out for him, where ever he went, and if Draco was there, Harry was sure he could turn to him at any moment and soon he'd see those pale grey eyes staring back. Every time they held his gaze there was sure to be a look behind them, a light shining almost knowingly. But sometimes they'd held something Harry knew all too familiar.

Jealousy. How often had Harry's eyes been fixed upon Malfoy with that same contempt? Jealousy, but not the kind Harry was used to. Sure, he'd been jealous of Ron, for the family he had, or Hermione, for her natural intelligence. Even Dudley, for his toys and things. Always for something someone had, that he didn't. But not with Malfoy. He'd never wanted to be the boy, or to have what he had. He'd never wanted the money, or prestige, or titles the boy had, or even the blonde's abilities in Potions.

So what was he envious of then? What made his face burn with indignation and covet whenever he looked at him? Harry's thoughts insuppressibly resumed their focus on Draco's eyes. How they had looked at him, burning with the same jealousy. But there was nothing he had that the Slytherin could have wanted. He had everything. And if he didn't have it, he could buy it. So what was it then, that want, prevailing in both of them?

Harry was pondering this deeply, so much so that he hardly noticed the prickly feeling on the back of his neck. The feeling that he was being watched. His eyes shot open, and right across the table, Draco was watching him. The transparent steel of the blonde's eyes was piercing, slicing through Harry with a biting pain that left him speechless.

Then, with words so soft and low that Harry almost didn't hear him, Draco spoke.

"A sickle for your thoughts."

Harry just stared at him.

_What does he want me to say? Should I say the truth?_

"I'm just thinking, is all." He replied dumbly.

"I noticed. I want to know what of." The blonde stated calmly, and Harry swore Draco was looking at him like a parent that knew their child had done something, and just wanted them to admit it.

Blood one again pooled in his cheeks, and Harry put his head down in an attempt to hide it. Still looking down, he could hardly utter his next words.

"I was thinking of you. And me. And how…well, how every time I turn to look at you, you're already looking at me. And about the day we met. And how no matter which way I turn, there you are. At school, you torment me, and watch every failure. And now you're here, watching me, as I torment myself with trying to understand why. Why you've been so constant in my life. And why I hold on to that….why I always look to you."

Harry tried so hard not to look up, look into the eyes of the boy he had just confessed that to. But despite the ardent urge to look away, he stared right into those soft, vanadium orbs with a openness he wasn't seeking to show.

What stared back at him took his breath away. The was no familiar sneer, or snide smile, or even the look of feigned disinterest Harry had grown to expect from the boy. The only thing he found in those eyes was the same openness he'd strived to conceal. But Malfoy wasn't trying to hide anything, and Harry could see it plain as day.

_If he's willing to be so open, why aren't I? What do I have to hide?_

Harry didn't know, and didn't want to keep searching. Astonishingly, he found himself _wanting_ to be so open too. He was still quite embarrassed, but it was clouded with the desire to show Draco how much the boy had really made an impression on him. How he affected him. He was about to speak again, to tell Draco how much he was really feeling, but the blonde was too quick.

"Yes, well, I suppose it's natural. We've always looked to each other for competition. Maybe what we thought was rivalry, was actually a need for acceptance. Do- do you still feel the same, now, that we are working on this...friendship?"

Harry considered this for a moment. Did he still feel that same way, or was it changed somehow? Transformed to another, deeper kind of sentiment?

"I-well, no. It's not the same," Harry replied firmly. "…something is there, yes. But not the way it felt before. I can't really say what it is now…" Harry continued, though slightly unsure now, all the while trying to figure it out for his own.

"Can you not say, or do you not want to say? Uh…I, I want you to know, I've felt the same. Or similar, anyway. I know it doesn't make sense, but I always feel you there. Every road leads back to you, Harry. For me, escape is futile." Draco imparted, his eyes looking down and away from Harry's face. Harry tried to read the blonde's expression, but all he was met with was a forlorn expression that made his heart clench.

_What does he mean, escape is futile? He can walk away from me, from the Light, forever, once I've finally defeated scumbag Voldy. _

"I can't say, because I don't know what it's called." was all he could reply, though. He knew he was lying a little, but he just couldn't admit everything he felt towards the blonde.

Draco turned to him then, cocking his head to the side. The look of questioning that captured Draco's face made Harry squirm, and he was relieved when the blonde finally stood, wordlessly, and dispelled their plates. The blonde was flittering around now, casting _Scourgify, _and various other cleaning charms. Unsure of what he should do, Harry just sat there, wondering what else the blonde felt for him. What else didn't he know about the veela?

_Veela. That's right. God, I'm so hopeless. I know I'll never have him, and yet, I keep attempting to make him notice me, and saying things I definitely should NOT be saying. How could I be so stupid?_

"Well…I have some training I need to get in before dinner. I'll be out in the gardens out back, if you need me. Just through the kitchen and out the door, past the fountain. The Living Room has a lot of books, if you're interested. And there's the study, second floor, third door on the right. A lot of antique artifacts, and ancient rune tablets in there. If you need the shower, its on our floor, last door at the end of the hall. Let me know if you need me, okay? Just…don't leave the house. Please." Harry explained, his voice steady with a strength he didn't know he had.

The slighted look that swept over Malfoy's face was unsettling. He looked so disappointed.

"I...sure, I'll probably go read, or maybe catch up on some sleep. I won't leave, though. And I won't bother you…but…will you show me around sometime? Exploring by myself doesn't seem very fun." The young blonde replied.

Smiling, Harry nodded. "Sure, we can look around tomorrow. I'll be done in a few hours, though, so we can hang out then. Like I said, let me know if you need something, okay?"

With a small smile, Draco nodded back. "See you later, Harry."

"Later, Draco!" Harry called back after him as he walked out.

_When did he become Draco? And not just Malfoy? Have I just now noticed this?_

Heading out back, he didn't even stop at the stone fountain that dominated the terrace. It had been a second place of solace for him when his preferred chaise was a surrounded by too many Order members. So many times he'd sat at it's rim, staring up at the sky, and wondering what the hell everything- Voldemort, his parent's death, and even his fascination with Draco, actually all meant. Harry only gave it a quick look before coasting by, and stepping out into the gardens.

The warm summer air tingled at his skin as the sun's rays beamed down through the lilac bushes and danced with the shadows it had drawn. Breathing in the sweet scents tickled his nose, and he could almost taste the roses they were so heady and full with bloom. Harry smiled when he arrived at the wooden bench and draw his wand. He took a seat beneath the overhanging leaves, and tried to clear his might of any thoughts, focusing all of his magical energy to his core. He kept from invoking any memory, or sentiment, waiting until he was ready to cast his spell.

Harry breathed in, and breathed out, making no noise, only closing his eyes and relaxing his weary mind. He waved his wand in front of him, making small circles in the air that appeared like smoke and drifted up towards the sky. A soft light began to emanate from him, transparent and jade, and it engulfed him completely. It grew steadily, spreading, reaching out further, until the thick wall of hazy green light was like a barrier, surrounding him in a magic shield.

This particular spell was one of meditation. It must've spent centuries in disuse, until Professor Snape, of all people, pulled Harry aside last year after a particularly dreadful Double Potions (oh, how Harry had wanted to get out of there so badly!) The usually sneering man had enthusiastically pulled out a small, brown, weathered old little leaflet_, _and quickly went into details of it's nature.

"This guide, Potter, is a personal artifact, one that's been in my family for ages. Inside are lessons, exercises, if you will, that I think may help you better focus you magic, and your mind. It will aid you in concentrating your magic, releasing it with more raw power, but with _control_." The older man told him, quite condescendingly. "You will build walls, within your mind, to strengthen it's barriers against occlumency, because God knows if the Dark Lord were to appear right now you'd reveal everything, and be dead quickly after. NOW, I'm not lending you the book, who knows in what state of disrepair you'd return it, but we will be having private sessions to educate you on these ancient spells. Meet me here tonight, after dinner. Don't worry, Potter, we wont work you too hard the first night"

Well, that night, of course, Harry _was_ worked hard. And every other night after that, save weekends, until school was over. But by then, Harry had already memorized each yellowed page, each perfectly written word, and could repeat them, verbatim, at a moment's notice.

So now, sitting there in the quiet garden, Harry had no doubts he was performing it correctly. He could feel his inner energy pooling to core, and relished in the fullness that he felt, but nevertheless he knew he could count on the comfort it gave him each time he performed the spell. When he finally again felt that wholeness, he rose to his feet, still in complete concentration, and pointed his wand to the sky.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he roared, his voice projecting and echoing in the summer air as he expelled his magic in a strong, determined burst.

The wispy white shadow of the stag came bounding from the tip of Harry's wand. It galloped out zealously, thrashing and charging it's horns at imagined Dementors, rushing in a loop around him before finally slowing, calming, and settling at his feet.

Harry, no longer glowing with energy and now very tired from his outburst, sat down beside his Patronus. He smiled at it, sadly of course, and watched as it's corporeal form slowly faded before his eyes. He reached out to it before it fully disappeared, and swore he could almost feel it's element, it's _being,_ almost as extant as he was.

A noise off near the fountain brought him back to alertness, but when he looked over to check what had caused it, he saw nothing but a spilt watering can. Dismissing it for a gnome, he got up from the ground, and turned towards the house. He didn't know how long he'd been out back, but by judging how the Sun hung low in the sky, he knew he had been longer than he expected. He walked quickly, tucking his wand back in it's holster, and made his way past the fountain and back into the house.

Slightly dismayed at the lack of finding a certain young blonde in the kitchen, he headed through to the Main Hall. After checking the front entryway's security spells, he climbed the stairs and paced his way back to his room. He could see the light creeping out from under Draco's door and frowned a little. Harry had hoped they would talk again, hoped Malfoy would ask about his training, or off to help. Anything, really, just to have a reason to have the blonde with him while he practiced. Well, to show off a little too. Impressing the Slytherin was becoming an urge Harry couldn't ignore. But with the door closed, and the silence behind it, it didn't seem like the blonde really wanted to be bothered.

Sighing as he opened the door to his room, Harry stepped inside, and headed straight for the bed. He was tired from the spells and just wanted to sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes though, vague images of Draco kept rising in his mind, and the last thing he thought of before drifting off was the way Draco's hair had smelled, and how soft it had looked in the gleaming morning light.


	6. Breaking Ground

**author's note: **OHMYGOODNESS! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am loving these lovely reviews! As a reward for being so wonderful, and because I managed to write a whole CHAPTER AND A HALF! today(I'VE ONLY LEFT THE HOUSE ONCE! For the necessary soda…I need my caffeine, people!), I am giving you the glorious, amazing, much anticipated CHAPTER 6! There will be : The (per Sasu ^_^ ) proverbial spilling of beans! (had to use that, couldn't help myself!) The cliché "Now I must tell you!" scene, and ,of couse, The mandatory kissing of boys! YESSS!

**warning!:** Give me an M! woo! Though this chapter's quite tame, the story is rated M!

**disclaimer :** You know it's owned by J.K. Rowling. I don't even see how any Harry Potter fic needs this disclaimer, because really…who _doesn't_ know these things?

And to my dear reviewers!

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind-** This, I am especially happy to present to you! By the way, the J at the end of my last shout out was _supposed_ to be a smiley face. I haven't a clue what happened. But, anyway, ENJOY!

**Dontdomenogood- **Thank you so so much! I hope this chapter keeps you holding on, for FLUFF! is on the menu tonight! I do love my angst, and I love to make poor Harry and Draco squirm just a little too long, but I can't help it. It hurts so good. But they get a lot of relief here, so let your (and my!) heart be still! Here comes the bunnies!

**princesstinkerbell45-** Don't worry my dear! They're off in the right direction now! And I just HAD to hit him in the face. It kept playing in my mind as if on repeat whenever I envisioned it scene. It wanted to be written! And I will give up no clues as to how his proving himself plays out with Harry! But stay tuned, it's coming!

**aminaluvr4life- **Thanks! I'll keep it comin!

**SasuNaru14- **Thanks, doll! And don't worry, after this chappie there will still more angst thrown in. I can't resist myself! ^_^

**Happy Reading! Don't forget to review! I'm really good at giving shout outs! See! ^^^^^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

**Breaking Ground**

Watching Harry walk away was painful. When the Gryffindor had said he didn't know what his feelings were called, Draco had waited for him to continue, to try to elaborate, but Harry had said nothing more. It left him wondering what the boy really meant, what he really felt. In the awkward silence he became stuffy, closed in, and needed so badly to escape it. Cleaning was certainly below a Malfoy, but Draco's mother's tendencies, such as cleaning when angry or in need of a distraction, had rubbed off on him. Needless to say, with all the stresses in his life, Draco's rooms were always immaculate. Obviously now that he was confronted with his "Harry situation", as he'd come to call it, the Order's headquarters would most definitely become just as spotless. The only problem was waiting for Harry to come back, and hopefully show him around tonight, instead of tomorrow.

It was unlike him, to wait for things. But he felt strange peeking through the house, even if Sirius was a relative, they were distant, and he was not much more than a stranger. Though he was sure Sirius didn't think of him as fondly, Draco had always admired him through the stories his mother told of her cousin. But Draco was thankful the man wasn't here, for it meant Harry was the only one who _could_ show him around. It was just a matter of when.

Sighing as he finally left the now shining kitchen, he immediately knew there was no hope of perusing the bookshelves or studying the ancient rune tablets. All he could think of was Harry, he refused to clean anymore today, and there was no room for concentration, anyway. The look on Harry's face just minutes before he'd left for the gardens, the sadness that washed over him, was burning in his mind.

_**What**__ was he thinking of? He'd seemed at a loss, confused before that, maybe about how we are now? Maybe he was taken aback from my honesty, which, God, I had never meant to say all that! Maybe it was the look I gave him right after he said he couldn't explain his feelings? I'd only meant that I didn't understand, that I wanted to know, but he was staring at me, saying __**nothing, **__and I had to get out of there, had to do something. Maybe he seemed sad because I had walked away?_

Making his way back up the steps to his room was quick, even in his weakened state, because he wasn't really paying attention.

_If I only knew what he was thinking, what he wasn't saying, I wouldn't be going insane right now. This is so unlike me! Damn Veela blood! You make Harry Potter, of all people, my mate, and then give him none of the same feelings for me. This is so unfair! Damnit, I will __**make**__ him want me! No…__**no**__! That's __**horrid**__. I want him to __**want **__to want me, not because I made him want me. And I want more than just the way a Lust Potion would make him feel. So much more than that. He doesn't even realize. Not that I'd ever give him a clue, but…Maybe if I show him more of me…How I am NOT just that cocky, sneering rival. I need to impress him. But he's busy, training…_

_Wait…training! That's it! I should teach him wandless magic! He could certainly use it, for Circe's sake. Bloody prophecies and final battles looming, he'll undoubtedly need it. He needs me. __**I**__ need to help __**him**__…I don't even want to think about what would happen if the Dark Lord got him…what he might do to him. No…I have to protect him. No one hurts my mate! Especially that vile snake! He can't have me and he absolutely can NOT have Harry! _

Though Draco was now enraged, he was smiling. Thinking about killing Voldemort was nascent in his mind, playing out like a scene of the future. Then another scene would play. And another. Different, horrible visions of warfare, but, satisfyingly, always ending with Draco torturing the Dark Lord with his very own favorite dark curses. Voldemort _pleading _for mercy before the final spell was cast.

Oh, Yes.

Draco would make sure he would see that day. That the Dark Lord would beg to be spared from his wrath, sniveling and cowered, like he deserved. But there would be no answered prayers for evil lords that day.

_He will regret the day he ever thought of becoming a Dark Lord. Bastard will pay for all he's done. To everyone. Especially to Harry! He'll learn very quick how long you survive after fucking with a veela's mate!_

Getting up, he heading for the small desk to begin brushing up on his **Moste Grimm Brews **book when he caught his reflection in the mirror.

_Ugh! Forget potions! I need to get a shower, and now!_

Doing just that, he grabbed his soaps and toiletries and headed for the bathroom.

Draco took his time in there, he didn't feel any need to rush all of a sudden. When he was finally done and back in his room and dressed, he stood in front on the mirror. His hair was getting quite long, and he was sure his Awakening had made it grow almost another inch and a half, no longer falling to his earlobes but now framing his jaw though it still angled around his face, shorter near his cheekbones and layering down . He pushed it over, letting his mane fall heavy to one side, before casting a Drying Spell. He admired his reflection for a moment, something inside of him hoping he looked just as good to Harry.

There was a knock at the door, and Draco called out to them "Come in, it's open!"

"Dragon, sorry I am late. Duty calls, and all that. I do have your potions, though. Here you are-"the Potions Master said walking in. He reached into his robes and presented Draco with six small vials. "Take one daily to reduce the effects of your veela senses. Take it at night, though. It will help you sleep. Merlin knows you need it."

"Thank you, Uncle. But won't I need more? I know you are leaving tomorrow night…what will I do while you're away? Shall I go insane until you come back? It's only a week from August! You don't return until term starts, what will I do?" Draco asked, the anxiety clear in his voice.

"Draco, this potion wasn't intended to be taken for extended periods of time. You know that. It's why I won't even give you the full week's maximum. You're lucky I'm giving you six. It's too dangerous. Do you want to end up in hospital? Or worse?" The exasperated man replied.

"I know that, I know, but I just can't think straight! I don't know what I'm going to do about…about Harry," the blonde admitted.

"You're going to tell him."

"No."

"Yes."

"I can't!" Draco protested.

"You can. And you will!" Severus told him resolutely.

"What do I even _tell_ him?" Draco whined, aware he was behaving in a very un-Malfoy-like fashion.

"Everything. You're going to tell him _everything_. He deserves to know. He deserves to know so that he can make a choice. You cannot make that decision for him by refusing to let him know he has a decision to make. You need to be a man, Draco. If he rejects you, well, one, he's insane, and two I'll kill him for causing you harm by it. -"

"You can't hurt him! Ever!-"Draco cried. "I swear if you _ever_-"

"-OR he will accept you and there's no need for vindication. But you cannot be a coward, Draco! You mustn't fear telling him! Even if he is The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived." Severus practically spat as he said it, thoroughly over Draco's unwillingness.

"…FINE!" Draco huffed, "I'll tell him! But you better provide a nice funeral service for me afterwards! Lots of flowers. And get some of those mini-cherub things Lockheart used second year's Valentine's Day, and make them dress as angels. They will light my funeral pyre with flaming arrows. Make it so. These are my dying wishes, Uncle." He stood there, arms crossed, eyes closed, looking away haughtily.

_If he wants me to tell him, ok, I'll tell him. We'll see who's right. I'm ready to go __**insane **__now I guess. Seems a ripe time, I'm sure. _

"Fine-a-lee. Ugh. You are impossible sometimes!" the older man joked with him before his face suddenly became very serious. "Now, listen. I have news on a different matter Draco, much more difficult than just telling Potter your little secret. The Dark Lord is planning something."

Draco looked up to him now, and he could feel the color drain from his face. He watched as the older man paced the floor, his brow set in a deep furrow. He moved to sit down on the bed, but stayed quiet, waiting for Severus to continue.

Taking s seat at the desk a few feet from Draco, he tried to sound as calm as possible, but it was hard. Telling his godson a maniacal evil overlord was concocting schemes to destroy him definitely wasn't all waterslides and merry-go-rounds.

"I know it will be during school, of course. The idiot somehow finds it's best to attack Harry when there's the most possible people around, but, anyway, it's not just Harry he's after this time. It's you, too. He hasn't elaborated, I…I think he may be suspecting me again…but, he's been commenting that he has such _perfect_ plans for the both of you. You must be vigilant, Dragon, you know to what extremes he will go to. Not that I need to ask, but you must protect Potter. He needs you right now. And you need him. You are weaker without consummation of the bond. Which is why you need to tell him." The potions master finished, his breath heavy and thick with apprehension.

"The Dark Lord will die before he touches Harry! Or me! Not even Voldemort could keep me from my mate. He will know what suffering truly means when I am through with him." Draco hissed, his veela instincts taking over for a moment. He felt like his blood was boiling with the need to crush his enemy.

_Not now, not unprepared. Soon, though. Soon…_ His rational brain fought back in his head, _and he will pay dearly, too. For making me wait. Make it such sweet revenge._

It worked enough for now.

"I'm sure he will, Dragon." Severus said, smirking, his eyebrow raising just a tad.

"Of course he will. Then I can have Harry all to myself. No dark lords, or demanding public in need of a damned boy-savior. Just me and him-"

"Ah, but you'd have to have Harry, first, to have him to yourself."

"Well, I-" Draco stammered. He hadn't exactly thought about that part…

"I'm taking care of that. First. Besides, everyone knows you can't embark on a Dark Lord elimination mission without settling matters of the heart," he ended in jest.

The potions master cracked a smile, and rose to stand. "You know what you require. Get it done, for Circe's sake! I certainly don't want an owl from you in a week complaining about how you can't keep from punching yourself in the face. Because you're an idiot. And didn't tell him."

Draco smiled at this. His godfather was always so obnoxious in his humor. But it worked for the guy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then, Uncle, before you leave for your trip. I know you're in a rush." Draco told him still smiling a little.

"Yes, yes, much to prepare. See you, then, Dragon." Severus said, giving Draco a short, parting embrace. "Be safe," he added before disapparating.

Looking at the now empty room, he sighed a little. Draco knew he would certainly have to tell Harry now. He didn't want to, he'd rather just crawl up into a ball and die than just die from Harry's rejection. But that was fear. Fear, something that a Malfoy _definitely_ shouldn't have. Especially to fear rejection! Draco figured it must be his veela side, so suspecting and discerning. But what if it wasn't that? Something else, infact? Something like pride? Which a Malfoy surely has a lot of. Too much pride, maybe?

_Maybe a mixture of both, I suppose. Plucking up the courage is easy enough, the hard part is swallowing my pride and going through with it. _

Draco was surprised out of his inner musings by the distinct sound of a the door slamming open.

"_WHO _has been here?" was the immediate demand coming from Harry's mouth as he barged his way in. "I head the pop, I know someone been here. Tell me now!"

_God, he looks so good when he's like this. All riled up. Damnit, he's staring at me. _

Faltering, the blonde tried to explain-

"Just Severus- I swear. He had potions for me-I need them and he's leaving tomorrow-"

_Then I'm here. With you. With no way to control my urges after these are gone…_

"Yeah, for the…um, trip." Harry interjected, his face suddenly falling back to a calmer one. Draco thought he almost looking a little remorseful, too.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I…I didn't mean to come off like that. Don't you say sorry, though. I should have expected for him to come see you. I don't know what I was thinking." Harry said immediately to the blonde, and Draco tried his best not to reach out and touch the Gryffindor's fallen face.

_You have to tell him._

_No._

_Now._

_Not yet._

"It's alright, Harry. I know you're used to suspecting me-" Draco tried to start.

"No! Not like that! I didn't think you were cozying up with Voldy, I mean-" Harry tried to stop him.

"What…what _did_ you think, then? Besides, no one gets "cozy" with Vol-Voldy did you call him? Ha!"

"Um…"

_Though he looks quite good confused, too…_

"Who would I want to come here, other than Severus? Which, had you thought it was him, wouldn't have minded. And you didn't think it was the Dark Lord. So who else?" Draco questioned him. He liked seeing Harry squirm a bit.

"Your mate." Harry stated flatly.

_Shit. _

Silver eyes could not help but watch Harry's face now. He noticed how sad the boy's looked, despite how neutral his mouth and jaw appeared. Draco felt a aching twinge run through his chest, and immediately he wanted to fix it. Make it better. Make Harry better.

"I…" Draco began with a sigh. _Now or never,_ he thought. "We need to talk."

"Huh? Uh…What about?" Harry asked, visibly becoming anxious.

_So much for winning him over by impressing him. Damnit. I'll still mention the wandless magic, though…_

"It's time we start breaking ground. About this mate thing."

**…****…**

_What? Breaking ground? He can't be asking me to help him find them! Please don't ask me, please._

"Um…There's a lot I haven't told you about my mate."

_I don't want to know! Don't tell me! Please, don't tell me!_

"We don't really talk much since you came here, anyway" Harry stated, trying his best to sound unaffected by the sudden change of subject. "And you don't have to, that's your personal business, if it's not affecting the Order, I'm not going to-"

"It does affect the Order. Kind of. Well, definitely infact-"

"What do you mean? I don't understand-"

"I mean it affects _you_." Draco exhaled fretfully.

"Me? I-I cant help you find your mate, Draco. I just can't-" Harry stammered, desperately trying to hide how upset he was becoming.

"I don't want you to do that! No, I mean. Ugh! Are you thick? I'm trying to say this without having to come outright, but, damnit, Harry! It's You! It's always been _you_! .. Can you really not tell? Do you not see how I look at you now? I call you Harry-_Harry_, for Circe's sake! " Draco exploded, frustrated, though not with anger. "Please," the blonde beseeched him, "this is so hard for me right now, I need to hear you tell me what you're thinking. Say something, please, Harry!"

"I-" Harry stammered.

"Don't reject me just yet, please! Get to know me, talk to me. I can and I want to help you. At least I can be _useful _to you-"

"No-"

"Please!" Draco whimpered.

"You won't **just** be useful to me. That's not right, you deserve more than just that. Even I deserve more than just that. I'm not going to…reject you, okay. I should be happy, right? To be a veela's mate…"

_I can't believe this is happening. Am I not dreaming? It seems like one of my dreams, but I know it's not. He's not changing now, and laughing at me like my dreams always end. I'm not waking up, sweaty and crying…_

"Plea-I mean, -Oh. I…um, really? You…you accept me?" The trepidation in Draco's voice was heavy and it tugged at Harry's heart strings.

"I guess, I mean, not right now…I know what "Accepting" a veela bond means, and I'm not ready for all that-" Harry said, his cheeks reddening as he tried tot turn away.

"No-no, we'll be slow. You know…um…I've never…you know." Draco confessed, turning away too, and taking a seat on his bed.

Harry saw this, and moved to sit next to him. He felt the blonde go stiff as he sat close, and their arms touched. He let out a paused breath when the boy relaxed against him.

"Neither have I. Um…Draco?" Harry spoke tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Umm…I have to confess something, too." he said, his voice still shaky.

Draco just turned to look at him, saying nothing, but as if to say, "Go on."

"I-Well, I want you to know I'm really in shock right now," He began, but seeing the saddened look on the blonde's face, immediately continued, "Not in a bad way. In a good way. A crazy way. I…I've fancied you for a bit, now. I've only come to terms with it recently, I've tried to deny it so long. Justify it, really. Explain it away as something else. Animosity, to be exact…but, only Hermione knows. You cant hide _anything_ from that girl, and…well, I think Ron suspects something, too. But…the only reason I can even tell you now is I'm not afraid you'll reject me. Because you won't reject your mate…"

"I _can't_ reject my mate. Even if I could, I would certainly not reject _you_. I-I've always known I liked you. Since the first day I ever saw you," Draco admitted, looking away wistfully, and Harry was sure the boy's voice was just as shaky as his own. The blonde turned and looked at him almost shamefully, but went on. "Since that day in Madam Malkins I've been such a fool. For you. I'd do anything to get your attention, just get a rise out of you. I was so jealous that everyone, even a Weasley, could have your attention, but you could never give me a second look. Or so I thought, I guess… I'm so sorry, Harry. It only added to the mess the fact I have to pretend to hate you. It hurt so much to say those _awful_ things, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't-It's okay. I know that. Now I do, I mean. Truthfully, it hurt so bad…wanting you, but thinking you hated me, that you'd rather see me sent to Voldemort's torture chambers-"Harry gushed.

"I've never, EVER wanted that. Absolutely the opposite of that. I want to send you to_ my_ chambers-I, I mean, um, sorry, I-" Draco interrupted, but ended with quite a bit of embarrassment.

Harry laughed at this though.

"No, it's okay," He managed through unhidden snickers. "Way to lighten the mood, really. I like this side of you, you know. The one that's honest and witty. Not the fake one. Not the one you use to fool the world."

"Now, I only have to fool you into keeping me." Draco said hopefully with a smirk directed right at Harry.

"I'm pretty gullible," Harry smiled at him. He felt his cheeks reddening and wished he knew how to play it cool. But he never could when it came to the silver eyed boy before him.

_Wow… he looks amazing right now. Better than I've seen him in days. Even his smile seems brighter. God, I just want to kiss his smile. Or kiss him, and make him smile. I can do that, can't I? I can't see why not….I'm his mate. He's my veela._

Harry gazed his eyes upon Draco with a new light. It was like seeing him through a veil, like a sheer gossamer curtain, where the brightness he cast made everything else around seem dark and dim in comparison. He longed to break through that veil and touch the face of the boy behind it. Touch his hair, his skin, kiss his lips and hold onto him until he could feel Draco's heart beating against his.

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he'd taken the blonde's face in his hands, pulling the boy towards him, and crushed his lips with such a force he thought he might have hurt him. His lips tingled and he was in bliss, but something was wrong. Draco wasn't kissing him back. His mind was reeling now with regret, even as the passion swirled in his head. This was confusing Harry, and he paused, slowly pulling away. He was so afraid now, afraid he'd just destroyed their fragile beginnings, and he couldn't stop his heart from thumping loudly in his chest.

Draco immediately grabbed onto Harry's arms, pulling him back to him. He gripped him tightly, wrapping one arm around Harry to cradle his neck, and just devoured the black-haired boy's lips. Harry swooned. Even though he was sitting, his knees still felt like they'd just been hit with a Jelly-Legs Jinx, and he pulled his arms around Draco's waist to steady himself.

The feeling of the veela's lips against his own was like electricity. It felt so good, unlike anything he'd ever felt. Nothing like the sad, wet mess he'd experienced with Cho. No, this was a physical euphoria that ignited every nerve ending, and wherever the blonde's lips or tongue touched felt warm and oh so sensitive.

Harry melted into the kiss, letting Draco's mouth claim his own, trying desperately to ignore the complete lower half of his body. Harry could feel the need emanating from the pale boy with such an intensity it send shivers up his spine. They stayed like this for a while, wrapped in each other's embrace, every so often coming up for a little air. It wasn't until Draco finally broke away his lips, drawing in a long breath and opening his eyes. Harry was glad he hadn't pulled away completely, he was still wrapped up in the other boy's arms and just wanted to stay there.

"Merlin, you are beautiful," Draco said to him breathlessly. "Perfect, your smell is amazing!" he declared, inhaling as he kissed the dark hair. "Your taste," He said softly as he lowered his head and brushed his lips against Harry's, "It is _intoxicating_, I can't get enough."

With that, the blonde pulled him down to lay on the bed. Harry didn't resist at all, just falling beside him, an arm splayed across the pale body next to him.

"This…feels like a long time coming," Harry said softly.

"I'd wait forever for you, Harry. Even before I knew you were my mate. I didn't know what I was going to do if it had been someone else. How could I need someone else when I wanted you so? You know…I was going to tell you, as soon as it was safe. I swore I would, mated or not, as soon as Voldemort was gone. Not that I'd ever have the courage. At least my veela instincts accomplished what I was never able to do. Tell you, that is."

"I'm glad they did, or neither one of us would have said anything. Now that we know….I can't imagine never telling you…" Harry told him, though it was quite new to himself. "It's strange, I know, and I'm crazy for admitting it, but I feel like I was always meant to be right here, next to you."

"Don't be silly, Harry! Of course you were. You are. You always will be." Draco said quite matter-of-factly. "And I will be, too."


	7. It's a Good Thing

**Author's note-**Oh Goodness! So many reviews! I LOOOVVEEE it! But, more importantly, it is Monday! And that means….dunn dunn dunnnnn! Another chapter! So I present to you, my lovelies, Chapter 7! I don't think it's the best chapter so far, but it furthers my plot along. Also, just a reminder, MUCH of this is non-cannon. Deal with it, embrace it, love it. I love you!

**Rating:** M, for mature, because just in case.

**Warning: **All things Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Plus, I'm not making any money!

And to my Reviewers!

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind-** Yes, it has finally happened! And thank you thank you thank you! There is so much more to come! I'm glad I could finally stop pissing you off! LOL!

**SasuNaru14- **Thank you! And sorry! I don't want to keep you from your work! But I'm so happy it was good enough a read you didn't want to stop! But here is the next chapter, and enjoy! There will be more fluffz to come!

**rebelwilla-** Thnx for reviewing! I am trying to switch off between them, so you don't only get one's perspective. Thanks again, and keep reading!

**Pri-Chan 1410-** Thank you! And I love your review ^_^

**princesstinkerbell45- **I shall give up no secrets of the future! But I will say, Draco didn't kiss back at first because he was just shocked. Poor guy, so on edge he couldn't even realize it was happening! But he'll make up for it in sheer adorableness! I've been trying to do more dialogue in the last chapters I've written, and I'll try to make them longer. I figured since the first few were between 10-12 pages I'd make all the chapters that way, but I will try to make them longer for you!

**RRW- **And I absolutely love you! Keep reading! And thanks for the review!

**livinonfantasy-** Though there's not much going on in this chappie, stay tuned, because the next few are great!

**MDarKspIrIt- **Thanks! And I have thought about it! I think it's in chapter 2, Draco says, "I am the dominant! Play games, will he?" But there will be more on dom/sub stuff in this chapter! Hope it explains it good enough!

AND ON WITH THE SHOOOWWW!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

**It's a Good Thing**

This was the hard part. The part where Draco could hardly contain himself. Of course, he'd known it would be hard. He knew it would be so much harder after The Rite of the Call. It was in the veela culture to call upon their mate. To announce their intentions, or stake their claim, so to say. It was almost the equivalent to a courting ritual. It was the first of a few to come. Each rite would bring him closer to Harry, strengthening their bond, but, at the same time, make it radically more difficult to control the urges that seized him.

_I must find a way to impress him. And soon. The quicker I get past The Rite of Display, the more I can focus on him opening up to me with The Rite of Confidence. Then Acceptance. Sweet, beautiful Acceptance. I have to show him…show him how I'm worthy of his choice. How can I prove that I can protect him, or provide for him? Hmm…_

Draco lay on his bed alone, wondering if Harry had awaken yet. They had parted the night before, promising to meet back up in the morning. It was now 11:30, well past breakfast, and he didn't know what to do. He laid there, restlessly trying to think of something he could do to make Harry believe he was of use, that would make Harry thankful for Draco being there. Or saving him. Needing him, even. But nothing really came to mind. It was obvious he was larger than Harry, easily protecting him physically, but even at that, the boy never even needed it. When did anyone _hit_ Harry? No just hit him with a curse, or a hex. In a duel, even, with wands, Harry was quite quick and all the more powerful. He didn't need help from anyone as long as he has his wand.

_As long as he has his wand….That's it! Wandless magic! Circe, it was my plan from before, but it might just do better now! I'll tell him at dinner tonight. Severus will be quite pleased with me, or, well, atleast not so annoyed with me._

Draco smiled to himself with this thought. He was going to miss his godfather, and worry too, because his mission was a very dangerous one, but he was happy that he'd get to see the pride flash across the mans face when he let him know he'd talked to Harry. And that Harry didn't outright reject him. Hopefully, his parents, too, would be proud.

_My parents! Shit! I haven't even told them! Ahh, but I'm sure father will be quite pleased. He picked the right side before he had needed to. If they'd stayed loyal to the Dark Lord…I can't imagine what hell my mate being Harry would have brought on… _

Pulling himself off the bed, Draco stretched and stood. He yawned, the effects of his sleepless last few days catching up with him. He walked over to the desk, pulling out a sheet of parchment and his ink and quill from the drawer, and sat to write a letter.

**Greetings, **

**I have found that in which I was in need of. It's what I had always wanted. I hope your time permits a meeting.**

**Yours, Truly.**

No names. No details. No clues.

Draco knew that Voldemort could be intercepting the post, or even at the Manor with them when the owl arrived, so it would have to be vague. Lucius and Narcissa would, of course, know what it was he was conferring. It hadn't been the first time he needed to be careful with information. It surely wouldn't be the last.

The blonde folded the letter half-hazardly and headed over to his owl's cage. He gave the black screech owl a few treats before taking him out and tying the parchment to it's leg.

"Try to make sure father or mother is alone, if you can manage." He told the owl with a stroke of it's beak.

The owl nipped him lightly on the finger in a sign of affection before taking off. Draco watched it fly out the window and into the clouded, grey sky. He sighed a little as he walked back to the bed, unsure of what to do next. He checked the time, 12:15pm. Severus wouldn't be here for several hours, and he was eagerly awaiting his arrival. There was an impromptu going-away dinner for him tonight, and quite a bit of the Order was going to be there.

_I'd better look quite nice in front of everyone. I wonder if Harry will want to tell them? No…I think he'll save it, he's so private…not the kind to do announcements and such. But I am telling Severus. I'll just wait until they're all distracted by one of the Weasleys' antics. _

Deciding to brush up on his Potions while he waited for the day to pass, he opened the book he'd left on his desk. **Moste Grimm Brewes** was, actually, a intriguing read, as it was such a rare book. The Malfoy's must have been the only people to posses a copy, most known versions having been burnt during the many Dark Purgings of the 18-19thth centuries. It was quite a thick book, written in Old English, so Draco knew it would keep him occupied for a while. Hour after hour, page after brittle, yellowed page, he studied, making notes on his parchment as he went along. He came upon one potion in particular that caught his attention. It was actually, infact, and antidote. One that was scarcely known, and lost for centuries.

**Cruciatus Cure**

**A moste evil curse, the Cruciatus Curse is known fore how it often leaves it's victims insane with it's torture. This antedote was concocted by the daughter of the curse's despicable creator, for he had made the curse originally to punish her for disobeying him. The guilt she felt for its other victims drove her to produce this potion. Below are the instructions for the curse's only known cure. Ye be warned, it's brewe is a difficult one.**

Draco read the list of ingredients, his mind boggling over how many rare ones he would need for it's making. Looking over the steps of it, though, it certainly was the most difficult potions he'd encountered yet. That was saying something, being an apprentice to Severus. Knowing it was something to save for the Potions Master for later, he tagged the page with a bookmark, and set it down on the desk.

Sighing as he thought about the potion, he wondered if he was the only one to know of it's existence. How many people were in St. Mungo's mental ward for the effects the Dark Lord left on them by using that curse? Draco knew of at least two. The Longbottoms. It wasn't as if he'd ever liked Neville, but he did secretly feel empathy for the poor boy. Having his parents completely nutters his whole life probably wasn't helping the kid's magical ability. Making a mental note to show it to Severus as soon as he was back from the mission, Draco got up and stretched. He yawned as he looked at the time. It was ten to five.

The book sure had kept him occupied. It was now only an hour and a half until people would start showing up, and he wanted to be perfect-looking for Harry.

_It will be the first party we attend together! Even if we aren't attending as each other's dates, well, it doesn't matter. We're still going together._

Smiling, Draco walked over to the bathroom to start freshening up. It wasn't all too long until he was all sparkling and clean, hair perfectly styled, and standing in front on his wardrobe. Deciding what to wear was certainly the most time-consuming of his activities, but he finally settled on smart-looking black slacks with a black collared shirt with green stitching. Simple, but elegant. Black Italian leather shoes, a thin silver chain, and emerald and silver cufflinks later, and he was ready. He was scrutinizing himself in the mirror for a while, waiting for the time to pass.

The sound of a door shutting in the hallway completely shook him from his self-assessment. Draco felt his heart start to quicken and he leaped towards the exit, hoping to catch the Harry before he made it to the stairs.

"Hey, wait up-" Draco called out as he shut the door behind him. "I'll walk down with you!"

"Huh? Oh-Yea." Harry puttered as he stopped and looked back. "Yea, walk with me. I actually want to ask you something."

Catching up to the black haired boy, Draco smiled brightly. He was trying to still seem cool, and charming, when in actuality his heart was pumping like a geyser and the smell of Harry was making his head swoon.

"Ask away," Draco told him, not at all nervous about the question, or what it could be. Only nervously excited by seeing Harry. He didn't think he'd get so worked up considering they'd just been _laying_ next to each other-_GLORIUS, WONDERFUL, __**LAYING!**_- that had made him so content. But now, he was buzzing, shaking, anxiously aware of the Gryffindor's scent and look and body. He watched as Harry finally smiled back a little sheepishly, and waited for the boy to speak.

"I-I was wondering, um…what kind of veela are you? I know there's different kinds, but you've never mentioned anything, and I-" Harry stammered along, his eyes darting between Draco's eyes and the floor.

"I'm a Royal Veela, Harry. Why? Does that bother you?" Draco asked, suddenly becoming uncomfortable with Harry's apprehension. "It's not bad. It's a good thing, I promise it is, I-"

"No, no that doesn't bother me. I mean-wow! Really? They're very rare, I read that part- But, um…what about the, uh…you know…_type._ Are you…" Harry trailed off.

"Huh? Oh…OH! That. Well…you'd think the way I've been acting I was submissive, but I am not. I'm a Dominant. I…I've tried my best to suppress my aggressive side…Truthfully, you've made that easy for me. Being afraid of your reaction, keeping it from you, has curbed a lot of my more, uh...hostile… instincts. I think I've been so worried that my veela side wasn't able to take hold." Draco smiled, quite proud of the fact he was Dominant, and the fact he was able to hide it so well.

The half-hearted smile Harry returned sucked the air right from his lungs. Draco stopped smiling, his mind bludgeoned by fear. Was Harry not happy with his Dominance? Would he reject him now that he knew he would have to submit? The Gryffindor sure wasn't one to let someone best him, and this notion sent Draco into a state of turmoil.

"Please, don't reject me, Harry. Please. I know I'll be aggressive sometimes, but only when I think you're being threatened, or if someone is trying to take you from me. I promise, I'll be so gentle with you, I wouldn't, couldn't ever hurt you! If it's the sex part, I'm going to try my best to work with you, I'd NEVER force you, Harry, please! Please don't reject me now! I've just now gotten my chance, please Harry-" Draco was beyond begging now, tears were welling in his eyes and he was babbling. Harry, thankfully, had cut him off.

"I'm not rejecting you. Calm down, Draco, it's okay." the boy said, reaching out his hand to grasp the blonde's. "I'm just…curious is all. I want to know how this thing is going to go. Know what I'm getting into…"

The feeling of his hand entwined with Harry's was like a drug. A drug that calmed his spinning head and twitching limbs, and swept over him with a force he didn't expect.

_With just a touch, he makes me right. Makes the world right._

Draco looked down into the green, sparkling eyes, and he couldn't stop himself. He gripped the smaller boy up in his arms, and smashed his lips upon Harry's. Holding him tightly, Draco kissed him, putting every ounce of passion, every worry, every fear into it, hoping Harry could feel exactly how he felt right then.

There was only a moment before Harry was kissing him back, just a passionately, his arms wrapping around Draco's neck to pull him closer. The feeling of Harry's chest pressing against his was so warm and absolutely wonderful. Draco could feel the boy's heart beating against his own, erratic and furious just as his was, sending shivers down his neck. The need for oxygen was becoming apparent for both of them, and they reluctantly pulled their mouths apart to gasp for air.

Draco tried to breathe deep, tried to steady his heart, but when he looked to Harry he almost lost control. The way his lips hung open, red and bruised from kissing, how his cheeks flushed and how he also struggled to breathe left Draco ignited with a new passion. One that he felt razing in his loins.

_Circe, not now! I'll frighten him! No sex, no sex, no sex!_

Draco's mind chanted that last part for a few minutes while he tried to subside himself. It worked, ultimately, after pulling away from Harry just a little. Now, with a clear head, he reached out with his hand to lift Harry's chin. He looked him in the eyes, both still panting, and told him breathlessly-

"It'll be even better than this."

"I don't know if that's possible." Harry told him with a grin.

"You'll see. But for now, lets enjoy this, huh? No need to rush."

Harry smiled at him again, and Draco smiled back.

"Yeah, let's have some dinner first," Harry laughed and started for the stairs. Draco was right behind him, laughing too. They were making their way down when Draco felt the need to talk again.

"I think I'll actually eat tonight, instead of vanishing it. I've been famished since I told you last night! Before that I couldn't eat a morsel. I was going to eat earlier but I got distracted with a book. Now, though, I bet I could eat a hippogriff!"

"Leave the one upstairs alone! You two have a history!" Harry joked.

"Buckbeak! I knew it! I knew you'd manage to help him escape!"

"Like I was going to let him pay for you being an ass?"

"Well, no I guess. I was just jealous you'd gotten to fly on him. I was yet again, trying to impress you. Show you that I could do it, too."

"Hmmm, seems trying to impress me all those times has only backfired." Harry said with a small grin.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Hopefully the next time won't go so badly." Draco mused.

"The next time?" asked Harry, confused.

"I'm sure there will be a next time," Draco implied, smiling quite slyly as the two reached the bottom of the stair case. Just as the two entered the Main Hall, a loud bang came sounding from the Entrance Way. Turning to look, both couldn't help but shake their head and laugh.

**..*****..**

"Ronald! You're on my foot!"

"Sorry, Mione!"

"Just get in, you two! Don't make us all stand out here!" Came the voice of Molly Weasley as the pair pushed forward.

"Yeah-" Fred called from the back.

"Let us in before you start snogging!" George finished for his twin.

"Don't start, Fred! You either George! It's going to be a nice night for Professor Snape, I won't have you two messing with your brother!"

"Yeah, you two. Show some respect!" Ron said as they walked passed to get in the Main Hall.

"As much as we have!" The twins called out in unison. They both turned back to laugh at Ron, who was now being held back by Hermione. The girl rolled her eyes as Fred and George made smooching sounds on their way towards the kitchen. Molly had followed them in, brandishing her wand, offering threats to the twins and exclaiming about the meal she was about to prepare.

"Don't let them irk you," she tried to calm her boyfriend, "they're not worth it. Let's go look for Harry."

"Right here!" Harry called out to them from base of the steps. He turned to Draco smiling. "I'll be right back," he whispered, and Draco just smiled and nodded. Returning the smile, he blushed a little and turned, strolling over towards his friends.

"Harry!" the girl squealed. "How's everything?" she asked, pulling him in for a quick hug.

"Geez, Mione! We were just here the other day! I'm sure nothing that big has happened since!" He jokingly admonished the girl. "Right Harry?" he said, giving said Gryffindor a firm handshake. "You're alright."

_Perfect, actually._

"I'm great, guys. It's good to see you back so soon. I thought it'd be a couple weeks before we got to hang out." Harry smiled at them.

"Thankfully, but…really not so thankfully, Severus is leaving for his mission…Atleast we're all getting together before he goes. And, he even gets to see Malfoy before he leaves." Hermione stated a little sadly. Her eyes perked up though, with the last word. "Speaking of, anyway, how are things with you and him?"

"Draco and I?" Harry asked, a little hesitant.

_Oh, god. I'm going to have to tell them! I hope Ron doesn't freak out. _

"Draco and I?" Ron repeated teasingly.

_Damnit, I know it, he's going to freak out._

"Ron! Stop it. Yes, Harry. You and Draco. By the sound of it, you're pretty well acquainted. Calling him Draco, I see." Hermione couldn't help but say with grin.

_Stall. Just stall for now._

"Well, yeah. I mean…we're talking, and stuff now…"

"Harry that's wonderful!" she chirped, her eyes twinkling like a certain Hogwarts Headmaster. "I knew you'd be great together. I mean…working together. You know."

That did it.

_I caught that little slip-up, Mione. I know Ron heard it too! Oh, and I am going to get you for this. For knowing I was his mate, and not telling me. Hmmph. Now I'll have to admit it. But I'll make her suffer through it a little. Try explaining this away, Mione._

Looking around to make sure everyone else had left for the Kitchen, he turned to her.

"Yeah, I know. I also know that you knew something. Something you definitely didn't tell me! Sure, you said I _might_ be his mate. You didn't happen to mention the fact you KNEW I was! Mione, why didn't you tell me? This whole time I've been beating myself over him, and you KNEW!" He belted out. He wasn't _angry _yelling, just annoyed and a little pissed at her. This she _definitely_ should have told him.

"What? What happened?" Ron asked, confused as he always was.

"Oh, Harry! I'm sorry! I couldn't tell you! Malfoy made me promise not to! I found him when he first got here, and he was acting so strange, and I just kind of figured out what it all meant. He was so embarrassed, Harry! I felt terrible for him, and I promised I wouldn't tell you. I knew he would tell you, eventually that is. But it wasn't my secret to tell, Harry. It was his." She tried to explain, hoping her friend would find her reasoning acceptable. It really wasn't her place to tell him!

"Damnit, Mione! Ugh! I know, but how could you keep me in the dark about something so serious?" Harry questioned.

"I tried to give you hints, saying you might be his mate. I couldn't just come outright and say it! I had to let him tell you. It's their tradition to make that kind of revelation. I couldn't come between it." she said sympathetically.

"Welll…well next time give me better clues!"

"Geez, mate, you must be thick. Even I'd guessed that was what she was saying!" Ron interjected. "I figured you couldn't miss it!"

_What the hell? Could I have really been in that bad of denial that Ron saw it, and not me? Well, at least he's not freaking out right now._

"Ugh! Since when is Ron more observant then me?" Harry said petulantly.

"It's rare, but I have my moments," Ron boasted happily.

The tri burst out laughing together, knowing just how true Ron's statement was. It always seemed that the red-head was either completely oblivious, or acutely aware. It was only the second bang from the Entrance Way that stopped their chuckling.

Through the door came Sirius and Remus, hand in hand, laughing hysterically. The two stopped in their tracks though, dropping their hands as soon as they noticed the three teens standing there, watching.

"Harry!" Sirius smiled at him, trying to act unrifled. "Ron, Hermione," he said with a nod to them both.

"Good to see you, Harry! And you two as well!" Remus said with a small grin. "All ready for the party?"

"Yes!" the trio answered together.

"We're just waiting for Professor Snape," Hermione stated. "He should be here soon, I'm sure."

"Yes, yes, well, let's wait in the Kitchen, eh?" Remus suggested, "He won't like a crowd greeting him when he arrives."

They group nodded in agreement, with Sirius muttering under his breath something that sounded like "blimey nit…" but Harry was sure it was definitely something more like "the slimy git".

They made their way into the Kitchen, and were greeted with the delicious smell of Molly's homemade roast cooking in the oven. As the others took a seat at the table to join the twins, Harry looked around for Draco. Spotting the blonde in the corner by the china cabinet, he walked over smiling. When Draco looked up, he was smiling too, and Harry was the first to speak.

"Hey, want to help me? I've got to set the table?" he asked, motioning towards the cabinet.

"Done, and done" Draco smiled, casually reaching for his wand and giving it the slightest flick.

Before Harry could blink, the plates, silverware, and glasses had been transported to the table, arranged beautifully, and Draco was looking at him expectantly. He was glad for the chore to be done, but really had just wanted something to do with Draco. But just as well, the proud look on the blonde's face left Harry without any feeling of being cheated out of time with the boy.

"You work fast!" Harry conveyed with amusement.

"As fast as you want," Draco replied with a grin.

A few moments were lost between them, neither one averting their gaze or diminishing their smile. It was a comfortable quiet, and Harry was enjoying it. It wasn't until the sound of a third, and loudest, bang came from the front of the house. Everyone, including Draco and Harry, turned to the Kitchen door expectantly.

First to walk in was Tonks, then Moody. Dumbledore was right behind them, and finally, Severus.

Clapping and cheering had erupted in the room as soon as they saw the Potion's Master. Though no one, save Dumbledore, knew exactly what the mission was, they all knew how dangerous it was likely to be, and wanted to show the man they were grateful.

"Enough, enough," Severus said, "Alright. No need for celebration. I'm not dead yet!"

Everyone laughed at this, knowing the man's humor. It was to even Harry's surprise that over the last year the professor had become more comfortable. With the Order members, at least. They all understood that while in school he could never be so informal.

Harry and Draco joined the group at the table just as Molly was bringing out the food. They sat down next to each other as everyone immediately grabbed at the plates and bowls like it was going to be their last meal. Everyone, that is, except Snape. Harry noticed the man just looking around trying to hide the smile he was experiencing. He almost jumped out of his seat when the Potions Master set his sight on him and Draco. Severus was now smiling widely, mouthing something to the blonde that Harry couldn't figure out.

Shrugging, Harry tucked in to his meal. He'd ask Draco later what they'd said to each other, sure that the boy would tell him anyway. The food was so good, it almost made Harry forget about the whole thing, that is, until the twins had started their usual routine of madness and mayhem.

Harry was watching Fred and George as they charmed the bowls and spoons into dancing on the table. Someone had put spelled the wizard's radio to play a Spanish beat, and the dinnerware was starting a conga line around the roast. Harry was laughing along with everyone, until he noticed Draco and Serverus slipping off into the sitting room.

_Now I really have to know what they're talking about. _Harry thought to himself.

He watched the door, waiting for the two to re-emerge. It was a few, lonely minutes (everyone else's attention was focus of the twins, who were now starting a conga line of their own) before they had returned to the Kitchen. Harry could see the smile on both of their faces as they came to sit back in their seats. When Draco finally sat down next to him, he was a little relieved, but didn't know why. When he felt veela's hand enclose his under the table, he couldn't help but smile too.

Harry could feel the hair on his neck stand up as Draco leaned in, whispering in his ear.

"I told you I'd be impressing you again. Meet me here, tomorrow, for breakfast."

"Oh..Okay" Harry stuttered a little. He was quite self-conscious now, noticing how Hermione and Ron were staring at them. He blushed furiously, and resumed picking at his vegetables.

When the food was all done, and the plates cleared away, the group sat there conversing lightly and complimenting Molly on her, yet again, scrumptious meal. The twins had pulled out a bottle of champagne, and were filling everyone's glass when Dumbledore stood up, and everyone immediately grew quiet.

"It is a wondrous thing, to be surrounded by those who care." The Headmaster stated, and everyone nodded silently in agreement. "To be care for, is to never be alone. Times may see us apart from all of those we know and trust, but by being loved, we are able to carry with us the sense of family, of friendship, of understanding. Of acceptance."

Harry felt a tight squeeze on his hand, and knew that Draco, just like him, had been affected by the headmaster's words. He smiled at the blonde, letting his eyes linger on the boy's face for a few moments before turning back to watch Dumbledore.

"It is instances like now, that Severus is going, in which we see the need for unity, for compassion, and by being here tonight, you have shown what family means. Please, join me in this toast to celebrate him and his bravery, and to wish for luck with the mission he's courageously taken on. To Severus!" Dumbledore cheered, raising his glass.

"To Severus!" They all shouted, raising their glasses too.

Harry took a sip from his flute with everyone else, smiling. He was feeling quite worried about Snape now, though, that the toast had been made.

_I wonder what he has to do…what the mission is about. I hope he makes it through…for Draco's sake. He looks so worried._

And Draco was worried. Very worried, infact, and Harry could see it clearly on the blonde's pale face.

Without another thought, Harry leaned in towards Draco's ear, and whispered to him "I'm here, if you need me" He told him comfortingly, and gave the boy's hand a squeeze.

The smile that Draco turned to him with, left him breathless, and his worry left him completely. Somehow, he knew, if he and Draco stood together, there was no need to worry.


End file.
